


A Happy Coincidence

by TaiKee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiKee/pseuds/TaiKee
Summary: Mira Shepard and Kaidan Alenko met by chance six years prior to the Reaper War. This is their story. Sexual behaviour and triggering content.





	1. Chapter 1

Mira Shepard darted quickly out of the rain into the bar located directly across from her Vancouver hotel. She had come here every afternoon since arriving in the city on her two-week shore leave, three days ago. It was a small; intimate room with a friendly atmosphere, and surprisingly quite a few people occupied the tables there each day. This time however, the bar was even busier than normal. The rain had drove most people inside. For once, she was grateful for her poker straight, shoulder length black hair. Rain never seemed to affect the style, and she never wore makeup, so she knew she did not have to worry too much about how she looked.

She glanced around the room with growing dismay. This time, it did not seem as if she was going to be able to get a table. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for an empty spot without success. Just as she began to resign herself to the fact she would probably be spending the afternoon sitting in her hotel room instead, she spied another Alliance soldier sitting alone in a booth. She had seen him here each afternoon as well, but the two of them had not spoken or had any contact apart from the usual polite cursory nod of acknowledgement.

Though they had not conversed at all prior, he seemed to understand her current predicament. His eyes caught hers, and he nodded slightly while his eyes flicked over to the still empty bench across the table from him.

Mira smiled in relief and made her way over towards her unknown savior. He looked up as she neared his table. "You're welcome to sit here with me if you'd like," he offered. For some reason, his smile completely disarmed her and she felt her stomach begin to flutter crazily at the sight, "I doubt we'll bother each other since we both seem to be reading anyway."

She could feel his eyes on her as she slid into the seat across from him. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She took a deep breath and flashed him a quick grin. As an engineer in the Alliance, she had seen her share of more than one good-looking man in her time. A well-toned body and a pretty smile never usually affected her like this. She pulled a data pad out of her bag and placed it on the table in front of her. "I thought I was going to have to go back and sit in my hotel room instead for a moment there."

Shepard ignored the unusual case of butterflies she found herself suffering from in this stranger's presence. She quickly decided that because she so out of practice with dating and relationships, that her case of the jitters were simply a passing thing. She was not looking for a relationship, and this was certainly no date, so there was no actual reason for her feel anxious. She reached out across the table and held out her hand in greeting, forcing the feelings aside, "Hi. I'm Mira."

Kaidan reached towards her and took her small, warm hand into his. "Kaidan," he replied introducing himself. Their hands remained together for slightly longer than normal as their eyes locked together. They stayed like that, for the longest possible amount of time that could still actually be called moment, until the waiter approached Mira for her drink order. Neither of them noticed the other had an identical flush to their face as two sets of eyes dropped quickly to the data pads that sat on the table between them.

"If it's not something personal, may I ask what you're reading?" Kaidan asked, his voice curious, once the waiter had placed the two bottles of beer on the table and left.

"An article about omnitool over-clocking actually," Mira replied, her face lighting up with enthusiasm as she spoke. She automatically leant forward as she began talking about one of her favorite subjects. "I'm trying to improve the shield modulation on my old Logic here." She looked down at the offending omnitool now with a frown. "I tried reconfiguring it a few times last night; but I'm just not seeing the improvements I should." Mira stole a glance over at the man sitting across the table from her. To be perfectly honest she was waiting for his eyes to glaze over at her admission, say 'oh, that's nice', or for a quick change in subject.

To her surprise, neither of those things happened. Kaidan instead leant forward, opening his own omnitool and placing it alongside hers. She noted with some enthusiasm that he had the same make and model as she did. His whiskey coloured eyes had widened in delight at her unexpected response to his question. "Did you remember to reset the operating system back to the earlier version they recommended in the article?"

"Please," she snorted indignantly with a roll of her eyes, "of course I remembered." Mira shot him an almost wounded look. That was way too rookie of an error for her to have made. "I'm much better than that."

Kaidan now grinned openly at woman sitting across from him. He always enjoyed it when he got to meet anyone he could really talk technical with, let alone have that someone be as attractive as Mira was. "Well, I managed to finally get mine overclocked yesterday. If you want, we can compare settings and see if we can't get yours to work also," he offered. He was on shore leave currently and had nothing planned for that afternoon except having a few beers and finishing up the article he was reading before heading back to the apartment.

Her eyes widened and her answering smile as she leant towards him was immediate and infectious. "Could we? That would be great! I know it's probably one stupid and simple setting that I'm missing here."

He was surprised, but not unhappy when she slid out of her side of the bench and scooted in the space next to him. Her omnitool fired up before she had finished sliding along the fake leather seating. Her shoulder bumped into him slightly as she slipped in, causing Kaidan to shift and slightly spill his still too full beer onto the table.

Kaidan's stomach summersaulted in response to the apologetic grin that Mira gave as she looked up at him. He had thought she was attractive when he had seen her from a distance each day. Upon closer inspection, she was stunning. Her pale skin was covered with a light smattering of freckles, her rosy pink full lips looked like they were made for kissing, but it was her deep chocolate brown eyes that drew him in. For a second, it was if all the answers in the universe were hidden in there, and deep warmth flowed through his veins as he looked at her. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

"Ooops, sorry my bad," she apologized quickly. He continued to study her as she passed him some napkins before reaching back across the table for her data pad once more. Opening it once again to the correct article, she rested her forearm on the table and reactivated her omnitool. This time, she rebooted the device to load into the operating system's command line.

Kaidan shook his head slightly, forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand. He rested his arm on the table next to hers, also opening his 'tool and restarting it to the same screen. _Focus Alenko._ He chastised himself quietly, _you offered to help her, not hit on her!_

Concentration and focus as not coming to him as easily as it normally did, though it had never really been a problem before. He barely remembered the words that were coming from his mouth as they worked together to compare the hundreds of different settings that manually over clocking the system required. The entire time they were working, he was hyper aware of how close she was next to him. He could feel the constant warmth that radiated from her body. He was also conscious at how the side of their legs or arms would sometimes touch depending if either of them moved.

Three hours and several beers later, Mira shouted a small cheer of success. Finally this try, she rebooted her tool, and the shield readings finally began showing the improvement they had been working towards. As they had laughed and talked, the two had unconsciously gravitated closer to each other, slowly moving in proximity until their arms and legs were touching, forearms propped on the table side by side, both leaning over one another checking over various settings on one another's devices.

Mira's pulse began hammering wildly again, as it each time that afternoon, when Kaidan leaned over again and pointed out the final setting that had provided the results she wanted. "Who'd have thought that one option could make that much of a difference?" He turned his head slightly toward her in question as he asked. She studied his expression, as he seemed to realize exactly how close they were now sitting next to one another.

Kaidan's eyes flicked down to her lips, and his stomach flipped as he watched her moisten them with the tip of her tongue. Kaidan was suddenly very aware of every single part of him that was in contact with her and how very, very badly he wanted to kiss her right now. The fact only knew her name made no difference to the situation at all.

The sound of the waiter as he returned to clear the bottles from their table bought the two of them snapping back to reality. Kaidan reached over for his drink, trying to keep his hands occupied doing something menial so they would not reach over and touch her. They only just met for crying out loud. He could not recall having this strong of a reaction to a complete stranger before in his life. He risked sneaking a glance over again at Mira, who now sat staring down at her omnitool. He was not positive, but unless he had his signals completely messed up, he was pretty sure she had wanted to kiss him also.

He watched her eyes widen in alarm as she finally registered that she had missed a call while they were working. She sat up straight, her face now almost twisted in panic. "Shit, shit, _shit_! Is that the time? Oh crap, I am _soo_ late. Thank you so much for your help with this." To his surprise, she threw back the rest of her beer, leant over toward him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek right. She then almost threw herself out of the booth before grabbing her bag from the opposite seat.

She was moving quickly now, her voice had sped up to match her movements in urgency. Mira threw some credits on the table for her part of the bill, "I'm really, really sorry I have to leave so quickly like this after all the help you gave me. But I am _extremely_ late. Mother's going to shoot me; I should have met her an hour ago."

Kaidan watched her movements in amusement, and before he knew it, she was gone. His hand had wondered up and was touching the spot on his face where her lips had touched his cheek. He was sure he had a stupid look on his face to match. Only seconds passed before he began cursing at his own idiocy. Throwing some more credits on the table, he slid out of the booth and ran out the entrance after her. He scanned quickly in both directions, but she was already nowhere in sight.

 _Shit, shit shit!_ He swore at himself, repeating Mira's curse from minutes ago. Kaidan had spent the afternoon with one of the most amazing women he had ever met, and then completely forgot to ask her for her contact information before she left.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning: This chapter contains sexual content._ **

* * *

Kaidan's eagerness to run into Mira again had him arrive at the bar earlier than he usually would the next day. He sat in the same booth as he had chosen the day prior to increase the chances of her seeing him should she return. His data pad was on the table in front of him, but once again he had trouble concentrating on the article he was attempting to read. He had gone over the same paragraph now half a dozen times. Each time there was movement near the entry, his eyes would dart in that direction, hopeful Mira would be back once again.

Sleep had eluded him the night prior, and he had found himself staring at the ceiling long after he had gone to bed. He was simply unable to get the raven-haired beauty out of his mind, cursing at his stupidity for not thinking quicker and asking for her contact information. He had already made his mind up immediately to come back the next day, and the next if need be. He even considered contacting the hotels in the immediate area and try finding her that way but without her last name, it would be futile.

A movement at the entrance caught the corner of his eye once again. Kaidan his head lifted, and his eyes moved over toward that direction the moment the door had opened. A smile automatically split his face at seeing her again and his heart skipped a beat.

_She'd come back._

He chided himself for possibly reading too much into their time together yesterday. Mira had been here every afternoon this week. He forced himself to take a few calming breaths as she smiled and started heading over towards him.

His smiled matched her own by the time she had reached his table. "Hey Mira. Care to join me again today?"

"If you'd like?" She asked with a tilt of her head, knowing that they had both enjoyed their solitude before yesterday. With the bar not as crowded, she had not wanted to assume that he would want her company again.

He flashed his dazzling white smile in her direction again and indicated to the empty seat with his hand. "Please."

"Thanks again for your help yesterday." Mira reiterated how much she had appreciated the assistance. She knew she would have figured out the problem eventually on her own, but being able to compare her settings to a working system made the process much easier.

"No problem," Kaidan reassured her. "I had fun." It was the truth. "And your mother obviously did not shoot you," he observed.

She laughed softly at his remark. It was a pleasant sound that he knew he would like to hear more often. "Actually, I probably came fairly close to it," she admitted, "but at least being late let me dodge a different kind of bullet anyway. Sorry for running out like that."

He looked at her wondering what she was referring to, and that curiosity only grew as he saw her face begin to redden in embarrassment.

"What?" Kaidan found himself wanting to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know everything.

"Nothing," Mira laughed at herself and shook her head. She did not want to go into the sordid details of her mother's recent match making attempts. If she had known that her mother was dragging one of her Lieutenants along to dinner with them, she would have declined the invitation. Luckily, he had left before she had even arrived. You would think that Captain Hannah Shepard would be busy enough with her own life and command than to be worrying about her daughter's love life. Well, apparently not, and Mira did not want to go into details about her relationships â€“ or lack thereof â€“ right now with Kaidan.

"What were you reading yesterday before I completely took over your afternoon with my overclocking issues?" she deflected, deftly changing the subject.

Mira saw him pause slightly at her question. Anyone else probably would not have noticed the slight hesitation on his part, but she was watching him so intently that every movement or lack thereof, was fairly obvious. "Sorry, I didn't meanâ€¦ if it was something personal you don't have to tell me."

Impulsively, she reached across and laid her hand over his. His eyes shot up to meet hers, but neither of them pulled away. Kaidan stared into her dark brown eyes and started in surprise when he saw the slight blue swirl of biotics flare in their depths in reaction to their contact. It changed her eye color completely and made her look even more beautiful in his opinion.

"You're biotic!" He whispered in surprise, his voice giving away his initial shock at this new revelation about the woman in front of him.

Mira felt her cheeks flush uncomfortably and immediately pulled her hand back. Someone's response to discovering that she was biotic could not always be predicted, nor were their reactions always pleasant. Kaidan had seemed nice enough yesterday, but to be honest she really did not know him at all. Perhaps he was one of those that thought biotics were freaks to be avoided at all cost.

Kaidan leant towards her across the table now, feeling an almost desperate need to reassure her. He understood her reaction to his initial surprise perfectly. Of course he did not care that she was biotic, he was one himself. He was only taken aback initially because not only were human biotics uncommon, not only was she funny, beautiful and smart as hell; but the more they talked and got to know each other, the more they seemed to have in common.

"I was reading an article on the different uses for micro-biotics actually," he now confessed easily, knowing it was something else they shared. Kaidan slowly reached back across the table, this time covering her hand with his own. He allowed a small biotic pulse of energy to pass between them once their skin came back into contact.

Kaidan's husky voice and feeling his biotics activate against her own sent shivers rippling up Mira's arm.

From his knowing smile, it was obvious that he had noticed her reaction to his touch as well. She had been hoping against hope that he would be here again today. That there would be a chance they could spend more time together. He was an extremely attractive man. She would be lying if she said she had not spent her evening thinking about him. Even her mother had commented on how distracted she had been. It had been a long time since Mira had been with anyone. Her last relationship had ended over a year ago now. It had been with a civilian, and they had not parted on good terms.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a loud noise emanating from Kaidan's stomach. He smiled rather sheepishly before Mira's stomach echoed a response in return, resulting in laughter and an immediate ease in the growing tension between the two of them.

"And you can't escape the side effect of those biotics for long," Kaidan laughed shaking his head, glad they were able to see the humor in the situation.

"Well, the least I can do is buy you dinner for all the help you gave me yesterday," Mira offered. She was not normally this forward, but she did not want them to go their separate ways right now. She was not ready for their time together to end just yet.

"I'd like that," Kaidan agreed without a second of hesitation. "Did you want to stay here and eat, or try somewhere else?" Their current location, while a great place for beer and bar snacks, was not exactly equipped to cater much else.

"Somewhere else would be nice. I don't think they have much in the way of menu options here. I'm not from the area though," Mira admitted. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Where are you from?" Kaidan asked automatically, the urge to know more about her throwing the question out there before he even knew he was asking.

Mira grinned and tilted her head at him slightly. "Nowhere in particular reallyâ€¦" she began.

Kaidan raised a brow at her now, wondering if his first impression about her was wrong. He had never really been a fan of some of the coy games people played with each other.

But she only laughed at his expression as she continued. "Both my parents were in the Alliance and deployed the majority of the time. When I wasn't away at school, I was raised on ships. So home for me tends to be where ever I am currently stationed."

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess then," wondering briefly what that kind of nomadic life would have been like as a child, it was far different from his own upbringing. "I actually grew up here in Vancouver," he admitted. "There are a few places nearby we could try, but if you trust me, I'll take you to one of my favorites."

"Sure, I'm game," Mira was pretty sure if her heart rate did not settle down anytime soon, she would probably have to be admitted into a medical clinic for atrial fibrillation.

They signaled the waiter and settled their bill. Kaidan held the door open for Mira as they left the building.

"It's a little take-out place down by the waterfront, within walking distance." Kaidan took a deep breath and held his hand out to her, and then tried to stop the idiotic grin from plastering across his face when she reached out and clasped it with her own.

It was close. A short, fifteen-minute walk to the little place that over looked the water's edge. In reality, it was just a hole in the wall where someone took payment to walk up customers and handed out various orders. Surprisingly there was quite a few people there grabbing something to eat, and all the patio furniture set up outside was already taken. The place seemed to be a local favorite.

They walked down closer to the water waterfront with their meals and settled at a picnic table. They sat next to each other, rather than opposite, soaking in the view as the sun started to touch the horizon, sending waves of colors dancing through the clouds above them.

The fish was hot and delicious, the light flakes almost melting in her mouth as she ate. "Oh god you were right, this is amazing." She looked around now at her surroundings, familiarizing herself with the landmarks in the area. "I need to make sure I can get back here again."

They sat at their table, enjoying one another's company, while watching the sun set. They talked nonstop for the next hour, covering all subjects from favorite choice of weaponry, to the best combat drone programs currently on the market. They talked until the sun had disappeared entirely, and their table was hidden by the lengthening nighttime shadows.

Kaidan found himself was unable to take his eyes off her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now, to finally know what the lips he had been staring at all afternoon would feel like against his own. The need to touch her, taste her, almost had his hands shaking with the constant effort it took to hold them back.

She looked up at him, and something she saw on his face made her stop what she was saying midsentence. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, and lingered there for a moment, before coming back up and meeting his gaze once more. He knew then that she was feeling the same attraction flowing between them as well, and whatever was happening here was not one sided.

He swayed forward slightly, his body moving itself toward her as if she had her own gravitational field. Their eyes were locked together, neither of them able to look away. The logical common-sense part of himself was warning him that this was not normal for him. They had just met; they barely knew each other and there was a good chance that anything they started was probably not going to end well. The logical part however was being drowned entirely by the loud hammering of his heart and the desire running like an undercurrent beneath his skin. Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, testing the waters and allowing her the ability to move away if she so wanted.

Mira only moaned into his mouth and leant further into him. Desire, hot and immediate burnt its way through her veins. Her arms wound up around his neck, pulling her body in closer into him. His arms wrapped closed in around her immediately, holding her tightly. The kiss deepened, tongues exploring, their bodies pressing closer together the more time went on.

They were both breathing heavily when they finally came up for air a few minutes later. Kaidan's large hands rested on her waist, a thumb still softly caressing the material there. Mira's pulse had sky rocketed, his touch sending delightful shivers across her skin. Never before had she had this instant passion in reaction to a simple touch and kiss. But it seemed there was nothing that simple about it. Her hands caressed the skin at his neck, lightly trailing along the sensitive area around his amp. As another biotic she had to know the effect that had on him, as a small ripple of biotic energy ran across his skin as desire coursed through his veins.

Their foreheads rested against one another and they stayed that way for a few moments. Both of them struggling to bring their heart rates back under control.

"How long are you in Vancouver for?" Kaidan's voice was hoarse as he struggled to keep the building lust and desire he felt this woman in check.

Mira's chest constricted as she thought about it. "I leave Thursday afternoon." She almost wished now that she had not made plans to head out of the city with her mother.

Kaidan's heart sank. Today was already Tuesday, so little time left. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked. Normally, Kaidan spent a lot more time thinking things through, planning; leaving himself a way out should something go wrong. This time, he knew if he hesitated like he did yesterday, he might never see her again. _No_ , that was almost unthinkable. He could not risk it.

"I'd like that," Mira whispered her agreement, before giving in to further temptation and trailing hot kisses along the side of his neck.

He groaned in response, capturing her mouth once again with his own and pulling her against him as tightly as possible as they sat next to each other. Their kiss deepened, their bodies pressing and moving against one another, not a breath of space between them remained.

It was still not close enough for Mira, who moved positions, throwing one leg over him. She now straddled his lap facing him. He looked at her in surprise at her for a moment, before pulling her mouth down to his once more, claiming them urgently. Mira could now feel his obvious erection rubbing against her. She groaned as she rolled her hips, moving the aching core between her legs against him. The resulting friction only served to frustrate her further. He moaned into her mouth, as his hands splayed around her waist, instinctively thrusting his own hips up against her as he pushed her down trying to increase the contact between them.

Calloused hands freed her Alliance issued shirt from the waist band of her pants, the warm contact causing gooseflesh to erupt over her skin. His thumb lightly brushed the material covering the under swell of her breast. She gasped slightly at the contact and pulled back, pupils blown wide with desire looked back at him before she kissed him desperately once more.

The sound of car door slamming nearby brought them back to their senses. The dark of the night had offered them a small measurement of privacy, but they were still in a very public place and in extreme danger of taking things much, much further if they did not stop right now.

"Sorry," Mira whispered, breathless and panting, "I don't usuallyâ€¦ this isn't..."

Kaidan raised a hand to her lips, cutting her off, and pulled her back into his embrace. "I understand, and neither do I. I don't want to rush into something you may regret later."

She smiled at him, the dimples flashing in her cheeks caused his heart to speed up and his stomach flipped over again. She looked around them. "The only thing I regret at the moment is the lack of privacy at our current location."

Kaidan chuckled at her comment and kissed her again.

"Come back to my hotel with me," Mira managed to whisper hoarsely, before she lost the nerve to do so. She was not normally into one night stands or flings, and if that was all he was looking for â€“ so be it, she would make do. He made her body hum, desire currently ruled her thoughts. They were both adults, and neither of them a stranger to sex. It had been so long since her last relationship, and the way Kaidan was making her feel, it felt like an eternity since she had last been laid.

His eyes flicked past her shoulder behind her looking at something. "My apartment is probably closer?"

She simply nodded and answered his suggestion with him another kiss.

He was right; his apartment was much closer than her hotel. Still, they barely made it past the threshold as it was. Kaidan held the door open for her, allowing her to step through into the room as he shut and locked it behind them. Mira pulled him toward her biotically; using only the smallest of fields, but it was with enough enthusiasm to send them both into the wall behind her.

She managed to switch their positions, and pressed him up against the solid surface. Raising his hands above his head she held them there with a small, but effective statis field. He raised an eyebrow in question, but offered no comment. He was sure he could free himself if he really wanted to, but also knew immediately that he did not want to do that when she slowly began trailing hot kisses down his chest. She followed the path of course hair that disappeared into his pants, continuing downward, undoing his belt buckle and freeing his straining erection.

She slowly worked his pants down, alternating light kisses and grazing lightly with her teeth along the sensitive area of skin of his inner thigh. Her cheek lightly grazed his cock, and it twitched as he groaned with pleasure at her attentions. She settled herself comfortably on her knees as she ran her tongue lightly up the length of his shaft. Her tongue swirled around the head a few times, tasting him, before she took him into her mouth.

Kaidan was unable to stop himself from groaning loudly as she worked on pleasuring him with her mouth and hands. Unable to control his movements, his hips thrust forward instinctively into her mouth. The desire was so intense, he knew he was not going to last long at this rate and needed to stop now if he wanted this to last past the apartment's foyer.

Biotics rippled across his skin as he freed himself from her statis. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her up and crushed her toward him, claiming her lips desperately.

Mira giggled in delight when Kaidan placed his hands under her ass, and lifted her up so he could carry her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he strode towards the bedroom.

They removed the last of their clothing, completing the trail of items that lead from the front door. He guided her gently backward onto the bed and moved down to settle between her legs. She groaned in pleasure as he ran his tongue along her wet folds, tasting her. She was so sweet, so wet, the extent of her arousal obviously matching his own.

Mira writhed and fisted the sheets into her hands as he inserted a finger into her, licking and sucking lightly on the small bundle of nerves above. He took his time, moving slowly, and he inserted another finger. Mira groaned, enjoying the thickness of feeling, as he slowed his tongue, teasing and drawing out her pleasure for longer.

Just before she reached the brink and hit the point of no return he stopped and drew his fingers out. She rubbed her hips wantonly against him now, moaning in protest, showing him with her movements and touch how much more she wanted from him.

He moved up and placed his hips between her legs, leaning over her and kissing her once again. Tongues clashed, and Mira gripped his tight ass, trying to pull him down into her as she raised her hips to greet him.

Kaidan meant to try to take it slowly, he wanted to ensure that this was what she really wanted, but his desire combined with her obvious need drove all other thought from his brain. He shuddered as he finally drove himself into her tight warm folders and paused a moment as the overwhelming pleasure over took his senses.

She pulled him back down, her kisses becoming almost desperate as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, taking his time, pumping into her. It felt so good. Mira was so tight and warm, that he knew there was no way he was going to last as long as he may normally want to.

Leaning back slightly, he grabbed one of Mira's legs and bought it up to rest on his shoulder, opening her up to him. He rubbed her now exposed tight bundle of nerves with his thumb, spreading the wetness there, thrusting into her as he did so. Her hips bucked, and she arched backwards. She let out another high-pitched moan as her orgasm washed over her; a biotic ripple flared from her at the same time her warmth pulsated around him, milking his cock to create even more pleasure.

He groaned now, moving his hand back to her hips, driving faster, thrusting deeply in her. Once, twice, then on the third time his own release sent waves of pleasure flaring from him. He stilled, gasping for breath, reveling in the sensation that flooded his body.

Mira's legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, drawing him down on top of her. They lay like that for a moment, both glowing in pleasure as he laid a kiss on her forehead and rolled off of her, before pulling her into his arms.

* * *

Kaidan woke first; his face heating slightly as he vividly recalled the night before. It was very out of character for him, but he had bought home a woman he hardly knew. Then he thought about everything they had talked about, and how much they had enjoyed each other's company and languid warmth spread through his limbs as he looked down at the naked body that was currently curled around his.

His arms tightened unconsciously around the dark-haired woman sleeping against his chest. He was not the type of person that bought strangers home for casual flings, nor was he into one-night stands, yet here they were. He then realized that none of those facts had actually changed. He did not want this to be a one-time thing. He definitely wanted to see Mira again. He did not want whatever this was to end when she left on Thursday. He wanted to spend more time with her, learn everything he could about her.

Dark brown eyes fluttered open and stared back into his. A small smile played on her lips, her fingertips tracing patterns on his chest before she planted a kiss there. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," he said pulling her chin up towards him to he could kiss her properly. "What are your plans for today?"

"Hmm.. I was actually going to attend a lecture on the best mathematical formulas to use for digital weapon calibration," she confessed with a lazy smile.

Kaidan had to admit the topic sounded pretty interesting.

"You can come with me if you like," Mira offered. He had not realized he had spoken the comment aloud.

He rolled toward her, and pulled her into his chest before he kissed her once again. "Spend the day with me," he blurted impulsively, the words falling out of his mouth before his brain had even registered that was where his thought process was going. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for her response, unsure if his request was out of line with what she may actually want from this.

Her answering smile immediately assuaged his fears, "I'd really like that," she answered happily, glad that their time together was not going to be ending immediately.

He was kissing along her neck, distracting her once again when they were interrupted by a call coming through on Mira's omnitool.

She glanced down to check who was calling. She raised a single finger to her lips, indicating to be silent. "I have to take this."

Kaidan ensured he stayed quiet, but had no plans on stopping what he was doing. He was not even entirely sure he had control of his roaming hands at this point.

"Hey Mom," Mira's greeting left no doubt as to who was on the other end of the line.

"Hi honey," the voice on the other end of the call spoke in greeting. "Just checking that everything's still good for you to make it out here on Thursday."

Mira nodded slightly, even though it was only a voice call and her mother could not see the response. "I'll be there, everything's arranged. I arrive on Thursday evening, the shuttle gets in around six if you could come get me, or else I'll just take a sky car to the address you sent."

"I'll meet you at the station. Only you would think going to a tech conference would be a fun way to spend most of your shore leave," Mira could almost imagine her mother shaking her head. While her mother was also Alliance military, she was not as enamored with technology and how things actually worked as much as her daughter was. "I'm looking forward to seeing you for more than an hour or so this time honey, it's not often we can manage to get leave at the same time. You never did tell me why you were late for dinner yesterday."

Kaidan continued to place light kisses along Mira's neck as she talked, he ran a hand lightly up along her body, slowly trailing a thumb across her breast. Only that slight touch was required from him for her body to react and her nipples pebbled again. She arched back into him, her voice wavering only slightly as she replied. "I-I'm looking forward to it too Mom," completely ignoring the question her mother had asked. The exact reason as to why she had been late was doing his best to completely distract her now.

"My friend's son is apparently going to be joining them later this weekâ€¦" Mira now froze completely under his touch in horrific embarrassment. "I think you're going to like him Mira, he's military also and apparently just into tech as..."

"Momâ€¦" her voice now held a warning. "What have I told you about trying to set me up with people?"

"Yes, yes, I know but.."

"Mom," Mira interrupted again. "I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now." Mira could feel her face flush, as Kaidan's hands continued to explore her body, apparently ignoring the fact she was talking to her mother entirely. She could feel his amused chuckle more than she could hear it. This was not happening. She was not having a conversation with her mother about setting her up on a blind date when the living breathing Adonis she had just spent the night with getting obviously getting them ready for more. "Mom, look, I'm pretty busy right now, talk to you tomorrow. Love you." She cut off the conversation before her mother could respond by pressing disconnect on her 'tool.

"Well, if that wasn't awkward," she confessed smiling, with a roll of her eyes. She was not entirely sure her face was flushed because of the way he was touching her, or the extreme embarrassment of having that conversation with her mother while he was listening in.

Kaidan shrugged slightly. "My mother's always doing the same thing," he confessed with a deep chuckle as he continued to plant kisses along her collarbone. "So, don't worry, I understand exactly what you're going through."

She looked at him briefly wondering if he was just saying that, or if he meant it before she decided that she really did not care at this point. Lust and desire had taken over her mind completely. It was easy to push all thoughts of her mother's bad matchmaking attempts out of her mind before she rolled over on top of him to finish what he started


	3. Chapter 3

Mira sat smiling at the chat window on her omitool as the shuttle pulled into the station. The first few days of her shore leave had certainly not gone according to plan. She had planned to spend a few days in Vancouver taking in some lectures. Then she was heading further north where her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard was spending her leave with some old Alliance friends of her fathers. Friends who had apparently had some lake front property just north of the British Columbian capital.

Her mother had already been there for a few days, while Mira had managed to catch some of the conference she had wanted to sit in on. She was headed there now to spend the next four days with her parent's friends, before returning to Vancouver on Monday for a few days before shipping out on her next assignment.

However now she had Kaidan's contact information and they were meeting up once again when she returned to the city.

She simply had to survive the upcoming weekend and what now sounded like it was going to be another one of her mother's horrible match making attempts.

Hannah Shepard was immediately visible, waving at her the moment she became visible. They hugged each other, holding each other tightly for a moment, before beginning to move to the parking lot.

The two women talked work briefly, it was hard not to both be part of the military and not have the conversation turn toward that. But eventually, as Mira had predicted it would, Hannah Shepard once bought up the mysterious son that would be spending the weekend with them also.

"I don't know why you keep doing this." Mira complained. This was not the first time her mother had tried setting her up â€“ and it never went well. It was not easy being in a relationship while you were away more often than not.

"He is also military. I haven't met him, but from what Joyce saysâ€¦"

"Mother! " The exasperation was evident in Mira's tone.

"I'm justâ€¦"

"No. If we are here for the weekend, you are to keep out of this, alright? Not a word, not a hint, don't you dare embarrass me again. I'll meet someone when I meet someone. _If_ I even do. You know I'm concentrating on my career right now."

Hannah pulled the car into a long driveway framed with huge trees. Mira had to admit the scenery was beautiful, and it would nice have a break for a while.

There was an older man with greying dark hair on the porch drinking a beer. He got to his feet and waved a hand in greeting as they pulled into the drive. Mira could almost tell immediately from his stance and the way he held himself that he was military, but it was easier to come to that conclusion knowing that this person had apparently be a friend of her father's from the Alliance.

"Hannah! Welcome back." He held hand out in greeting, "and this must be Mira. I'm Marc. It's good to finally meet you. You're mother's told us so much about you." He took her duffle from her. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

The three of them walked around the long verandah that wrapped around the building and down onto the lush green lawn.

"I've put you in the guest house if that's alright. Bit more privacy here, and the rooms in the main house are already taken, with Hannah here and our boy coming home tonight also. He should arrive soon as well I believe."

Mira nodded and smiled politely at Marc's reference to his son. "I'll leave you to get settled, and then come over to the main house when you're ready. I'll introduce you to Joyce."

The guest house had a small living room, its own bathroom and a small kitchen. She found out later from her mother that it was often used by workers staying at the orchard during the harvest season.

Mira unpacked the few items she had, showered, and freshened up before walking across the small distance to the main house. She paused at the door unsure if she should knock, when she heard voices coming from within.

"Mom," a deep voice spoke politely, but with an undertone of serious warning, "I told you to stop doing this."

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be such a nice girl and Hannahâ€¦"

"Mom, stop." The voice cut her off. "Listen. No more setting me up with friend's daughters, no more surprise visits or dinners like this. If you do not promise me right now that you will drop it, I'll leave right now and just spend the rest of my shore leave at the apartment." Even Mira could tell that he was serious about this and she covered her mouth to hold back the laughter that threatened to erupt. The poor guy sounded like he was as tired of these awkward, forced situations as much as she was.

Mira stepped back into the shadows offered by the house. She did not want to interrupt their private conversation and felt kind of bad that she had overheard any of it. As if the situations her mother forced on her were not bad enough. She smiled to herself as hidden warmth spread through her body at the thought of Kaidan, who said he would be waiting for her in Vancouver when she returned Monday.

There was a loud sigh. "Alright, I promise." Mira heard a door open and close, "Oh hi Hannah."

Mira waited a minute before she knocked. Whomever this poor guy was that their respective mothers were trying to set her up with now, at least he seemed to be on the same wave length as her. She smiled softly to herself, glancing at her omnitool where she had been chatting with Kaidan since she had left. Even though things were happening between them quickly, she really liked him and was looking forward to seeing him again on Tuesday before the _Olso_ left on its tour to Akuze.

The door in front of her flew open at her knock, and a short dark-haired woman that could only be Joyce stood there smiling. "Come in Mira! You don't have to knock. You and Hannah are our guests." She spun around as if looking for someone. "Kaidan," she raised her voice slightly, so he could hear her in the other room, "come back in here and meet our guests."

 _Kaidan?_ For a moment, Mira was shocked, and wondered if that was a popular name in Canada orâ€¦ Mira froze in shock and felt her face begin burning as the man she had just spent the last two days in bed with walked back into the room. A slight frown marred his handsome features and the obviously fake polite smile that was plastered on his face. He froze mid-step once he saw her, his expression changing from mild annoyance to one of happy surprise.

No one noticed the unspoken tension between them for a moment, Joyce putting a hand at her son's elbow propelling him forward for a proper introduction. "Kaidan, you already met Hannah, this is her daughter Mira. She's also in the Alliance. Just obtained your N5 designation too now I believe, right Mira?"

Mira nodded as she looked at Kaidan, who had now begun to smile and shake his head, chuckling to himself. She felt the sides of her mouth tug upward in response as a small chuckle escaped from her lips also. Kaidan's grin turned into a smirk as he stuck out his hand in greeting. "Hi Mira, it's really nice to meet you."

Hannah Shepard was watching everything unfolding before them, head moving back and forth between the two of them. She was not stupid and it was obvious she had missed something here. "Alright, what is going on?" Her eyes narrowed further as she stared at her daughter and noticed that Mira was blushing. Then it became painfully obvious as Hannah laughed. "You two already know each other, don't you?"

Mira simply smiled and nodded, as Kaidan took another step closer until he stood at her side. His fingers twitched slightly in relation to her proximity, already wanting to reach out and touch her, and hold her in his arms again. He found he missed her the moment he had dropped her off at the shuttle station earlier that day. He still could not believe she was actually here, in his house. That Mira was the friend's daughter his mother wanted to set him up with all this time.

"We actually met earlier this week while I was in Vancouver," Mira went on to explain.

"You could have just driven with me if I had known we were coming to the same place," he smiled down at small, dark haired woman next to him.

Joyce narrowed her eyes as she stared at her son, silently considering him for a moment. Then she grinned widely and raised an eyebrow over at Hannah.

She shooed everyone from the kitchen and into the dining area. "Everyone go make yourselves comfortable, supper's almost ready."

Kaidan and Mira had already started talking again on the way out of the room. "N5 huh? You never mentioned you were in Special Ops."

Hannah and Joyce sat in the shadows on the porch later that night, drinking a glass of wine after everyone else has turned in. The women had spent many nights like this together over the years.

They watched in unsurprised silence as the back door quietly opened and Kaidan slipped out of the house. They watched Mira step out of the shadows to meet him. Their attraction to one another had been obvious throughout dinner, the two of them completely wrapped up in their own conversation, almost oblivious to the others in the room.

The young couple embraced and kissed, a small biotic flare traveling across them both as Kaidan picked her up and carried her back to the guest cottage.

"I told you over a year ago that these two would hit it off Hannah." Joyce commented dryly once the couple had disappeared, taking another sip from her glass.

Hannah smiled and raised her wince glass out to the side toward her old friend. She heard Joyce strike her glass against hers with a delicate _clink._

"You called it Joy," Hannah Shepard agreed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Alenko, how was shore leave?" Kaidan looked up at Corporal Mark Jones who had claimed the seat opposite him. When he had first sat in the mess that evening on the SSV Mayfair, it had been relatively empty. Now it was crowding quickly as his crew mates all began turning up for dinner. Or what the Alliance called dinner at any rate.

Alenko shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. If they caught wind he had spent the week with a woman, he would never hear the end of it. They might be first class marines, but when it boiled down to it, there were still human males. "Went back to the apartment to Vancouver, spent some time out by the lake."

"Same old boring thing as normal then." Jones rolled his eyes at Alenko. Their biotic crew mate usually kept to himself and rarely shared anything personal. "No wonder you're never on with the ladies. You don't even _try_."

Lieutenant Troy Parker slid a tray next to Kaidan's and pulled up the seat next to him. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Jonsie." The senior officer then proceeded to shake to hot sauce bottle over his plate for a minute straight, smothering his food in order to give it some flavour. " _Sooo_ Alenko. Who was that pretty little dark haired thing I saw you with at the shuttle station in Vancouver?"

Kaidan had not seen his superior officer at the station, but to be honest he had been distracted. He smiled to himself, but said nothing. _Mira_. She never left the orchard on Tuesday as originally planned. They stayed at the house on the lake together until the day she had to leave. To say that both of their mother's seemed to be pleased that they were getting along was an understatement. The two of them had been almost insufferable with the knowing looks and the 'I told you so's that underlined their conversations.

He had dropped her off directly to the transport at alliance HQ, just before it left. The two of them had found it surprisingly hard to say goodbye considering that they only met just a week ago. Kaidan stayed behind. His shuttle did not leave Vancouver until Saturday, so he had a few more days leave after Mira had left. But without her, the days that followed had dragged. It was though everything seemed empty and dull without her.

They had promised to continue to keep in touch. They agreed to see where this thing, whatever it was, would take them and promised to meet up again next time opportunity arose. These different schedules and forced time apart was always the hardest part of trying to have relationships while serving in the military. It was why a lot of enlisted personnel usually did not bother with anything permanent and kept things on a casual basis.

That usually meant that Kaidan was alone, since he was not into casual dalliances himself. His behaviour when he met Mira had been completely out of character for him.

A secure, ridiculously over-encrypted communication window was now always active on his omnitool. They spent days sitting on the deck, working on the pet project between the two of them. Both found the challenge of creating a personal chat that could not be hacked or decrypted, enjoyable. He would challenge anyone he knew to even make an attempt at gaining access.

Kaidan smiled as he glanced down at his omnitool window. It was over a week since he had left her at the station, and they had sent messages daily. Now, he had not heard from her since before the night cycle yesterday. There was nothing unusual about that though, while on duty and while ground side, it was very possibly either one of them could go days without getting the chance to send a message.

"Hold on everyone. You've got to see this," Kaidan looked up as Lische interrupted everyone's conversations, turning on the vid screen on the mess wall. A heavily made up, overly pretty Alliance News Network reporter appeared, with a planet he did not recognize floating in the background behind her.

" _An entire Alliance unit recently patrolling the planet of Akuze_ _has reportedly been wiped out in what looks like a surprise attack by a creature of unknown origins. Forty nine men and women, have been reported missing and are presumed killed in action. There is only one known survivor. No names have been released at this time until next of kin have been informed."_

Dread settled over Kaidan and the air left his lungs like someone had punched him in the gut. _Mira_. The blood ran from his face. His friends looked at him in concern as the young corporal turned as white as a sheet. _What would the chances be that the one survivor would be her? Probably slim to none._

"Alenko, you okay?" Jones now looked at the man across from him in concern.

Kaidan stood and left the table without a word.

Jones watched him go with a frown, almost about to get up to follow. "What's wrong with him?'

The lieutenant frowned as he watched Alenko's retreating back. "That girl I saw him with at the shuttle station. I believe I overheard them talking about her heading to Akuze."

"Oh shit."

Parker considered following a moment to see if the man was alright, and then decided against it. "Yeah, I imagine he's gone to make some calls."

* * *

Hannah Shepard stood alone in the communications room, five minutes after the call had ended. Her grip on the railing was so tight, that her knuckles were white and aching from the strain. Mira's entire unit had been wiped out, and right now her daughter was being shipped to Alliance medical on Arcturus Station.

This was when motherhood became most difficult. She wanted nothing more than to order the Kilimanjaro around and head back to the station. But she could not. She had to stay focused on their current mission and could not turn her back on it, simply to run back and see her family. It tore at Hannah that she would not be able be there for Mira.

"Sorry Captain, I know you said no interruptions ma'am," her pilot's voice interrupted her thoughts, "but there's another urgent and confidential call coming in for you. This one is from the SSV Mayfair, a Corporal Alenko. He's extremely insistent."

Hannah smiled. Of course he would be. She was not sure why she was surprised at all by his call. The two of them had been inseparable all week. He surely must have heard the news as well. Hannah forced her voice to remain steady. "That's fine. Put him through please Wyatt."

Kaidan's worried image appeared on the screen before her. "Hannah," he greeted her with a small nod, "have you heard anything?" He asked without preamble, forgetting all regular military protocols. This was a personal call, not Alliance business.

"She's alive." She watched as the young man's body visibility relax as some of the tension and worry left him at this revelation. "Injured and unconscious, but she's in a stable condition. They're shipping her back to Alliance medical on Arcturus Station."

Kaidan's heart started racing. That's where the Mayfair was dry-docked for the next four days while some unexpected system repairs were completed. "Thank god. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Brass wants to debrief Mira before they tell me much of anything. But physically, all I know is she has two broken ribs, one which punctured a lung. She suffered some third degree burns, and suffered a blow to the head."

"Would you mind... Could I get in to see her?"

"You're on Arcturus?" The Captain asked, surprised.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded in confirmation, "for the next few days at least."

"Certainly Kaidan," Hannah raised her omnitool and sent the necessary messages immediately. "I've sent the hospital the required notification."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Kaidan, would you mind calling me again after you get a chance to see her? I'd like to know how she's _really_ doing after all that and not just the physical inventory I get from the doctors."

"Of course ma'am."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later then, Shepard out."

* * *

Awareness started to build slowly, and it only served to make Mira more confused. She could hear the yelling, the screaming coming from all directions around her. The smell of blood, bile and burning flesh filled her senses. She needed to run, escape, and get away. She hurt all over, and when she tried to move she could not. Her movements felt slow, sluggish, like she was submerged in tar. Everything was hazy, and she could not think straight.

_Her heart rate and blood pressure is too high, and increasing. Lieutenant, can you hear me? You need to calm down._

Eyes flew open in panic, white blinding light flooded her senses, blinding her unable to see. She needed to get out of here! Needed to move!

 _She's pulling the lines out._ _Give her another sedative, quickly._

Mira fought tiredly against the darkness but it was no use and she was pulled into darkness once again.

* * *

Kaidan looked down at the unconscious raven haired woman who only two weeks ago was so full of life. Her pale skin had a sickly cast to it. Her straight silky hair, fanned out around her. A nasty lump was on her forehead and a large angry red gash ran down the side of her face along her cheek.

Mira's eyes started moving beneath her lids, and Kaidan could hear the heart rate monitor's incessant beeping growing steadily faster and faster. Her hand started gripping at the sheets, knuckles turning white with the effort to grab onto something. A small, scared whimper escaped from her lips.

He stood beside the bed now as the nurses started entering the room with the increase in her vital signs. "Shhh... Mira, it's alright, you're safe." He took the hand that started moving in his. His other ran gently along her face, not wanting to touch her injuries or hurt her any further. Her eyelids were fluttering open slowly and she leant into his touch. The desperate pace of her heart rate slowly began to normalize.

Confused and unfocused eyes slowly came up to rest on his face. "Kaidan?"

"Hey," he smiled worriedly at her, "there you are."

The nurses buzzed around them, checking that everything was as it should be. Mira looked around the room, trying to get her bearings. "Where am I?"

"You're back on Arcturus, at Alliance medical."

Her eyes closed for a moment as she nodded and swallowed.

"Thirsty?" He asked. When Mira nodded again, Kaidan left her for a moment to pour a glass of water. He helped maneuver her bed and steadied the glass in her trembling hands so she could take a sip. He put the glass on the table next to the bed, and sat back down in the visitor's chair once she was comfortable.

Mira leaned back against the bed, a small smile ghosting over her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my ship was in dock when they bought you in," Kaidan explained, taking her hand into his once more. "I've been stopping by in during my off-duty time to see how you were."

"Lieutenant Shepard," a handsome blonde man wearing Alliance medical insignia strode confidentially into the room. "It's good to see you're back with us. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Mira admitted, "and still a bit hazy on how I actually got here."

"You're healing rather nicely actually, we were able to repair most of the damage while you were unconscious." The doctor flashed an encouraging smile as he typed information into the data pad in his hand. "Your ribs have been set and the puncture in your lung repaired. There is some scaring to your back and side from the burns you suffered, as well as the cut on your face. You can have the scars treated and removed in a few weeks if you choose to do so."

Mira's slightly trembling hand automatically drifted up to her face and now traced the deep gash that ran down parallel to her hairline. She had never been particularly vain, but the idea of being permanently scarred had never really occurred to her.

"I need to let Alliance officials know you're awake," the doctor continued. "They wanted to know the moment you were up." He turned now to leave the room, "I'll be back in a few hours to check in you again."

They sat in silence for a moment after the man left, but it was not awkward, just accepting.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Kaidan offered. He would not be surprised if she said no, considering she just woke up, but he did want to give her the option.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, as if stumbling and searching for what to say, or even where to start. "I got lucky is what happened." She let out a deep sigh and gripped his hand tighter. "I'm lucky I met _you_."

Kaidan was unsure what meeting him had to do with anything, and raised a brow in question. "I'm afraid I don't see the connection."

"We had covered a lot of ground. Noticed a lot of seismic activity in the area, so we found a good place to stop. Open, no landslide risks should the activity increase." Mira took a breath, steadying herself. It all seemed so surreal now, sitting here in the stark, sterile environment. "We set up camp, most had turned in," her voice broke slightly now, recalling the screaming, the smells. "I had just finished second watch. Then these... giant _worm_ like things... They came up from under the ground right under us." It sounded incredulous saying it, even to her.

"Giant _worms_?" Kaidan looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah, huge things. Giant. Like in that old vid, _Dune_ we watched together. They spat acid, huge giant globs of acid." Her hand drifted to her side where splatters had made it through the shielding and burnt through to her skin.

Mira choked up. Hot, scalding tears started pooling in her eyes. "It was chaos. It was pitch black, the middle of the night. No one was prepared. Most of my unit was killed in the first few hits on camp. Half a dozen of us had nearly made it to firmer ground, when another huge spray of acid came from behind."

She took another deep breath trying to calm the waiver in her voice and stop the tears taking over entirely. "Everyone's shields had already failed, _except mine_. Kaidan, if we hadn't over clocked my omnitool, I'd dead right now with the rest of them. It kept the bulk of the acid off me, giving me just time enough to get out of there. But the others..." Her voice broke and she had to stop for a minute to pull herself together. "Joffrey, Laugheed, Karp, the Captain... They... When the acid hit them, they just _melted._ I could hear them screaming, but I couldn't help them, I just kept running." Her hand dropped his now and covered her face, unable to stop the tears from now falling.

Kaidan got to his feet and carefully took her into his arms the best he could and held her. "I'm sorry you went through this, and I'm sorry about the loss of your unit." _But I am so glad that you are alive and well,_ he added to himself silently.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Mira's tears were spent and her breathing was back under control. He stepped back and sat down again when he heard her almost murmur to herself, _I'm okay, I'll be okay._

She attempted a small smile. "Well, it looks like I'm here on Arcturus for a while anyway. How long are you here for?"

"I ship out in an hour and a half," Kaidan admitted, hating the small expression of disappointment that crossed her face at his admission. "Next time, don't go to such extreme measures to get me to visit you. A simple message would have sufficed."

Mira managed a small laugh and grimaced as the motion hurt her recently healed ribs and flesh.

"Lieutenant Shepard," a no nonsense voice interrupted them from the door. Three high ranking Alliance officers strode into the room. Kaidan immediately got to his feet and saluted.

"At ease soldier," the Major turned back to Shepard and spoke to her directly. "We're here to take your statement and debrief you on what happened down on Akuze, Lieutenant."

Mira nodded. "Of course Sir."

Kaidan squeezed her hand and let it go. "I had to get going soon anyway." He leant over and kissed the top of her head.

The major frowned at him now. "Anything she may have told you cannot be repeated until you hear otherwise."

"Of course sir," he just hoped that her mother was not included in that number, because he was not sure how that would go over with Captain Hannah Shepard.

Once outside, Kaidan paused at the main doorway to Alliance medical and opened his connection to Mira.

 _ **K_Alenko**_ : Wish I didn't have to leave, but I'm here if you need me. Let me know how it goes with the brass.

 _ **M_Shepard**_ : I will. Thanks for coming by Kaidan.

 _ **K_Alenko**_ : Anytime. Talk to you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter contains sexual content._ **

* * *

 

Mira paced back and forth across her small apartment anxiously. It had been five months since she and Kaidan had spent any real time together, and that had really been the week they had first met. The two of them had managed to catch up on the station twice since Akuze, but only for an hour or so at a time. Both times it had been over a quick drink before one of them had to leave again.

It had been six very long weeks since she had seen him at all. She found now that she was about to see him again, that she was both nervous and excited about the prospect at the same time.

It was strange considering they had not spent that much time together, but she _missed_ him. She had never really missed her ex, Simon, when she had been shipped out and had to leave him behind. In fact, towards the end of their relationship, she had even been relieved each time she had been deployed.

Sure, she and Kaidan had continued to keep in regular contact after Vancouver. They wrote to each other often. Actually, if she were to be perfectly honest, they wrote to each other a _lot._ Sometimes, they sent messages to one another more than once a day, time permitting. She found him extremely easy to talk to; and they had a lot of interests in common. The more they learnt and shared with each other, the stronger that need, that desire to be with him again grew.

This time they had four _whole_ days to spend together. Mira had arrived at Arcturus a day before Kaidan but would also leave a day before he would. As with most military couples dating, they had little control over their schedules, and as a result they spent more time apart than together. It often made maintaining relationships difficult.

She wondered if it had been a bit forward, offering him to stay with her, rather than have him go back to his small, shared unit. Alliance officers only got their own apartment once they reached the rank of Lieutenant. If you could even call the assigned tiny space she stayed in that. Basically though, it meant she had her own private place, while Kaidan still bunked with someone.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the door chime finally sounded. Mira took a final deep breath to steady her nerves before answering. She pressed the control for the door, opening it. There he stood, grinning down at her. He looked more handsome than anyone had any right to; his Alliance issue duffel hanging from one hand.

"Kaidan, come in," Mira stepped to the side, allowing him access into the small apartment. The door closed silently behind her. They both stopped, staring at each other, Kaidan's bag dropping to the floor. Their eyes met in happy recognition, and a short moment of silence stretched out. For anyone else watching it may have seemed awkward, but between them, nothing could have been farther from the truth.

"Hey," Kaidan said by way of greeting, his voice was quiet and rough.

"Hey," Mira echoed softly in response, only a split second before they both launched across the space between them and into each other's arms.

* * *

Kaidan was not sure initially what woke him. Whether it was sleeping in a strange bed, or a bed at all for that matter, or having a gorgeous naked woman in that bed, curled around him. He bought his arms up and held her, pulling her in tighter towards him.

Mira twitched in her sleep, and a soft, heartbreaking whimper sounded against his chest. So it was the beautiful woman that woke him up. This time it was not for the more pleasant reasons like she had on some other occasions. One hand clutched at his arm, as she whimpered again. He felt tears land on his skin.

"Mira?" He touched her gently, not wanting to alarm her any further.

He knew she was awake when he heard the desperate gasp of air that she inhaled, right before she burrowed into him further, clinging to his side. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey," Kaidan's tone was reassuring, and he wrapped his tightly arms around her, pulling her closer, "there's nothing to be sorry about. Bad dreams?"

"Yeah." Her voice was uneven and raspy, another indication that she had been crying. He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you have them often?"

"Yeah...," she sniffled and took a few breaths before continuing. "It used to be every night, but now it's only once or twice a week."

Kaidan hand ran up and down her back, in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Why didn't you tell me?" He admonished her softly. They had often discussed Akuze and what had happened there. He knew that what had happened to her unit had affected her deeply, but he did not know about this.

"Well, to be honest, we haven't been seeing each other very long, and I didn't want to burden you with my problems," she confessed. "You need a clear head while you're on duty." He felt her shrug now. "Besides, there was nothing you could do to help."

"No, but I am here for you. You don't have to go through it alone." It was true; he cared what happened to her. He cared a _lot_. After the Mayfair had shipped out from Arcturus five months ago, he was surprised to discover how much he missed Mira, despite only having spent the week with her. He had dated a few people in the past few years, but to be honest it had never been all _that_ difficult to leave them when he had to. He had always wanted to get back out there, he wanted to serve.

But it was different with Mira. He wanted to _stay._ He thought back to Jump Zero and the hell he had gone through, both while there and the resulting aftermath. "It's normal to have nightmares after something like that," he reassured her.

"Yeah I know," Mira sighed in his arms. "That's exactly what the Alliance shrink told me too."

He tightened his hold around her, wishing he could take some of the pain she felt away. "It gets better with time."

"It sounds like you speak from experience," Mira looked up at him with her large brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. He already knew that he could trust her with anything, but the concern that shone from her gaze confirmed that thought.

"Yeah, you could say my training in biotics was not exactly regulation," Kaidan surprised himself by talking about it. Those years were a dark time in his life that he tried not to dwell on. He never talked about it to anyone.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You know the records about the biotic training out on Jump Zero?" He felt her nod against his chest. "They're all classified. Because the Alliance made mistakes. They bought in a bunch of experts; try to move development quickly, instead of taking it slow."

"Is there some reason we couldn't learn it on our own?"

"They didn't even know where to start. Hell, it took a couple of years to even link biotics and eezo. Forget trying to get the kids to move stuff. They had trouble just helping them not break their own limbs. And their choice of teachers didn't help much."

"So they would have had to been aliens then," Mira supposed.

"Dead on. Turians actually. That's why Conatix kept it a secret. They were afraid of what people back home would think. Asking the Turians for help when we'd just fought a war with them."

"Why not Asari? They would have been more acceptable than the turians surely?"

"Yes, but the company didn't go through the Citadel. It would have made Earth look weak," he explained. "So they quietly hired Turian mercenaries."

"Sounds like you had a bad teacher. Get your knuckles rapped a few times Corporal?" She smiled softly at him now.

"Yeah, you could say that. Our instructor was a turian by the name of Commander Vyrnnus. To introduce himself, he liked to say, ' _I was at the helm of the dreadnaught that killed your father.'"_ Kaidan sighed at himself, thinking how much more outspoken he used to be when he was younger. "Of course I spoke up. I told him my dad wasn't in the war. Vyrnnus had it in for me after that. He cut corners, and he pushed us hard. I mean, you either came out a superman, or a wreck. A lot of kids snapped. A few even died."

"What happened that made _you_ snap?" He knew he should not be surprised at how easily she saw to the heart of the matter, but he still was. "I don't see that happening very easily. What finally did it?"

"There was this girl, Rhana. He broke her arm. She reached for a glass of water instead of puling it biotically. She just wanted a drink without getting a nosebleed, you know? So, like an idiot, I stood up. Didn't know what I was going to doâ€¦ I just had to do something. Vyrnnus _lost_ it. Beat the crap out of me. Kept shouting they should have bombed us back to into the Stone Age. That's when the knife came up. A military issue talon, right in my face," Kaidan could feel her hold on him tighten as he talked. "I cut loose. Full biotic kick, right in the teeth. Almost as strong as I can manage now, and at seventeen, that's something."

"You tried to help her. You wanted to help a girl you cared for, that's a good thing."

"Maybe my intentions were good. But I completely lost control." Kaidan took a deep breath. "I killed him Mira," he confessed. "Snapped his neck. They probably could have saved him, if they got him to an infirmary quick enough. But they didn't. Caused a stir when they shipped him home. Training was shut down. Conatix folded a couple of years later. It's funny," he added, though his tone was not humorous. "I'm not sure which of us got the worst of what happened."

"You were just a kid Kaidan," she stretched her neck to look up at him. "How'd you deal with that mess?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "Not really. I had a lot of trouble sleeping for a while after that. I wasn't upset he was dead, but I was sorry that I'd killed him. So I dropped out of sight for a bit. They let me go without a fuss. I guess they wanted everything to blow it over as much as I did. I eventually returned to the Alliance, but it was on terms."

"What happened to Rahna, was she alright?" Mira asked softly.

"Rahna?" Kaidan's voice held his surprise at her question. "Yeah. Yeah she was fine. We never really, uh... we stopped talking after that."

"Why?" He could hear the frown in her voice.

"Rahna had a gentle heart. She loved everyone. Vyrnnus terrified her. We all protected her from him. Everyone whoâ€¦ everyone who loved her." Kaidan hoped she did not notice him stumble over his sentence. "But after what I did to him, she was terrified of me too."

"You loved her." Her voice contained no accusation, it was simply a statement.

He should have known that she would still pick up on his hesitation. She was way too intuitive to miss something like that, even if half asleep. "I thought I did at the time."

Mira propped her head up on an elbow now, looking at him. "Her loss, my gain." She planted a light kiss on his chest. "Thanks for sharing that Kaidan." She sighed and snuggled into him once again. "Rhana was stupid," she mumbled sleepily, "'cause you certainly make _me_ feel safe." Her fingers ran through the hair on his chest absentmindedly, gradually slowing until they stopped altogether and her even breathing confirmed she had fallen asleep once more.

Kaidan lay awake staring at the ceiling, happier than he could ever remember being in his life. He knew that what he felt for Mira already eclipsed any of the adolescent feelings he may have held for Rhana during the time he spent at Jump Zero.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Kaidan kissed the top of her head, and placed a brightly wrapped box, complete with ribbon on the small table in front of her. Her name was neatly handwritten on a festive tag stuck to the bright paper concealing the boxes contents. He slid into the chair next to her, picking up his coffee, grinning at her.

Mira looked at the table in front of her in confusion. She knew that she did not always think perfectly straight until she had her first cup of coffee, but she was awake enough to know this. "Ahhh, Kaidan, my birthday is not until _next_ month."

"I _know_ , you told me," he rolled his eyes and gave her that lopsided grin that usually got her started thinking about other, more pleasant things, "but I won't get to _see_ you next month, so you get your present now."

Mira looked back down at the rectangular box in front of her doubtfully before looking over at him again. She was not used to receiving gifts. Birthdays had often entailed mail order items delivered by various retail stores, and vid calls from parents while she was at school. Her last relationship with the civilian doctor, Simon, had actually ended soon after he had bought her a gift. A bracelet that she supposed was very pretty and all that, but it was something she would never wear or really use considering her choice of career.

The arguments that had started when she never wore it had been the beginning of the end. It was not that she did not like the thing, but for someone that spent more time in armor than anything else, it just was not practical.

This particular gift looked larger than a bracelet or any piece of jewelry for that matter.

"Well, don't just sit there staring at it," Kaidan chuckled with a slightly nervous edge to his voice, "open it already."

Mira pulled the ribbon off, and carefully undid the wrapping, trying not to rip or tear it in anyway. Her mouth turned up in a sly smile as she noticed Kaidan's impatience at how long it was taking her. Once the paper was removed, and folded neatly, it revealed a plain, black box with a lockable combination lock on the front.

"Two, nine, four, nine, three," Kaidan supplied.

She plugged the numbers in and opened the box in front of her. Mira could feel Kaidan watching her, as she picked up and read the piece of paper that covered the boxes contents.

The paper was a printed reservation for two and a half hours in the Alliance combat sim for later that afternoon.

She looked down again to see what had been hidden behind it. She felt her eyes widen in surprise, unable to stop the grin from splitting her face.

It was a Razer V pistol, designed by Kassa Fabrications. It did significantly more damage than the Kessler she currently favored, but not only that, you could squeeze off more shots before it would overheat, and it was vastly more accurate. Not that the gun's accuracy made that much of a difference to Shepard, she was a crack shot â€“ no matter which pistol she used.

Mira picked it up, testing the weight and how it felt in her hand. She turned it over admiring the lines and craftsmanship. She ran a finger over the engraving " _Shepard"_ that was etched into the bottom of the grip. It was _beautiful_ and she _loved_ it. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone had ever gotten her.

"You got me a gun and time in the sim?" Mira looked at him in shock.

Kaidan's expression was now lined with worry, and she immediately wanted to kiss the look from his face. "You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding? I _love_ it." She supposed most women would like to get flowers, or even jewelry, but Mira was not like most women. She loved the adrenaline rush of battle, the euphoric feeling you would get after a good fight. She would prefer a new gun or mod over a bracelet _any_ day. She put the paper back down onto the table and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "You certainly know the way to a girl's heart Alenko."

"Well, you have your next N level coming up; I'm hoping the Razor will do well for you. The combat time is for both of us. We've been chatting about what fighting together sometime would be like, so I figured we could do a few team rounds in the sim."

Mira put the pistol back into its case and moved out of her chair, straddling his lap. "You are the best," she purred, lightly nibbling on his earlobe. She felt his groin instantly harden underneath her.

"You like it then?" Even his voice sounded relieved; like there was any doubt she would not love such a thing.

"It's the best birthday present ever," she admitted kissing her way along his jaw. "Even if it's not my birthday."

She felt Kaidan groan as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His lips searched urgently for hers. He lifted her up, sitting her on the table in front of him and began removing her clothes.

"When do we have to be at the sim?" Mira was beginning to breath heavily now.

"Not 'til fifteen hundred," Kaidan replied, slowly sinking to his knees as he tugged her pants off. "We got _plenty_ of time."

* * *

Mira looked over at Kaidan as he stood calmly in his black and grey Alliance issued armor. He looked _hot_ , and that had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature in the large room. Her gaze kept being drawn to how the suit clung to him. They were designed for efficiency and to maximize the human form. It certainly maximized hisâ€¦ assets.

Holographic images of enemies shifted and changed amid the terrain around them as Kaidan flicked through the simulator's options, choosing which enemies and difficulty to work through.

She looked over at him, gun raised, his elbow resting where hip jutted out slightly. He had just put it on, but she already wanted to peel the armour right off him already. Or maybe just parts of it.

"Earth to Shepard!" Kaidan was looking at her, one eyebrow raised in question. Apparently he had been talking to her while her mind had been mentally disrobing him. "Any preference to enemy targets," he looked her way once again, "or would you prefer a mixture of them all?"

"Oh sorry, just set for a mixture," Mira felt the color rising in her cheeks.

Kaidan looked back to the console in front of him. The room around them grew dimmer. The terrain was setup to replicate broken buildings with busted out windows. Smoking vehicles and parts of collapsed walls lay in the pathways around them.

"Yes m'a'm." Mira could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

She looked at him questioningly.

"You outrank me remember _Lieutenant_?" He grinned. "This is your show." He looked down at the console again. "Difficulty?"

Mira shrugged, she could beat this thing on any level. "Let's start with normal then."

"Really? Don't be holding back in my account there _Shepard_."

"Oh really now _Alenko_ ," she grinned back at him now accepting his challenge. "Okay then, crank it up too hard." Hard was still only the second highest level. She had completed all the scenarios on the highest level of difficulty alone while training between her N levels. She was extremely confident in her own abilities; however, Kaidan's still remained to be seen. The simulator would not hurt them in anyway, the program just kept track how many hits they suffered and would let them know when they 'died'.

They both secured their helmets and turned on the private com channel, before Kaidan reached over the console started the program. "Alright, here we go."

Mira nodded, indicating she was ready. She focused on her breathing, and felt the familiar calm come over her as she mentally prepared herself for the upcoming fight. She noticed Kaidan's shoulders straighten and the grip on his gun change slightly and she knew he was readying himself similarly. The Alliance Combat Simulator was not the greatest combat program out there, but it was still fun.

She was really looking forward to putting Kaidan through his paces and see what he could do as a fellow Alliance biotic. Despite their experience, neither of them had actually served or fought alongside other biotics before. There were not that many human biotics enlisted in the military to be able double up on assignments in the field.

A shout sounded and the sound of a bullet whizzed by her as she rolled and ducked behind a fallen wall for cover. She saw Kaidan do the same, finding cover behind a wrecked sky-car slightly across from her. She nodded and smiled slightly, even though he could not see it. His positioning to hers would give them a good initial coverage of the area.

"Off you go Sparkles," Mira released her combat drone at the oncoming enemies to buy them some time.

Kaidan quickly ducked out from behind the vehicle and threw the closest batarian back ten feet. Mira instantly took advantage and sent a burst of flame towards the downed enemy.

"You named you combat drone Sparkles?" Kaidan's voice in her helmet sounded both incredulous and amused.

"Yup, you just wait for it." The combat drone circled the group, firing the entire time before it exploded in a giant shower of sparks, taking down a second batarian that was following closely behind. "See," she pointed out as if it were obvious. "Sparkles."

Kaidan chuckled and shook his head as he looked at her. He was glad had thought to do this. Fighting in combat sims was not what normal couples _typically_ did in their spare time, but Mira was certainly not your average woman. She was like no one he had ever met. She was _exceptional_. He felt a warm happiness seep deep into his being as he crouched behind his cover, smiling as he watched her.

His pulse started hammering double time as it occurred to him _._ He was in love with her. If he thought about it, he was also pretty sure he had been at least half in love with her as early as their first afternoon together. She was the most amazingly intelligent and beautiful woman he had ever met. She shared his love for serving in the Alliance, both of them having come from military family backgrounds.

_And if you don't want to look like an idiot in front of that soon to be N7 that you just realized you're in love with, you'll pay attention to what you're doing._

The sound of bullets ricocheted off the walls behind them, as two separate enemy groups of three now approached them at an angle from either side. If they did not push them back, they could easily be flanked and over run. Mira threw out a singularity at one of the groups, trapping them in the strong gravitational field. Kaidan meanwhile had lifted the trio of turians into the air, where they drifted off the ground, limbs flailing as they suddenly found themselves in zero gravity.

Mira aimed her new present at the turians Kaidan had raised into the air. Having them incapacitated liked this meant she take an extra moment to line up her shot. Squeezing the trigger gently, she fired off three shots in smooth succession, every one hitting their intended target squarely in the head. Both groups fell heavily to the ground, but only five rose to their feet to once again begin their advance toward them.

Her drone program had recycled so she sent Sparkle out into the fray once more. This time Kaidan froze the leader with a cryo burst, Mira followed up with another few rounds, grinning when the batarian shattered. Hiding behind the crumbling cover once again, she barely noticed the gunfire from the other enemies hitting the surrounding area.

During the next break in gun fire, she let loose with a warp, aiming for the next closest enemy to their location. A split second later Kaidan also hit the turian with a biotic attack. She was not sure exactly what though, because the moment the energy hit the turian, it exploded violently. The blast was so powerful, that it took out the enemy completely as well as a second one that was hiding behind cover next to it.

Most of the advancing targets had now been cleared from the immediate area. Only two more remained. "Holy shit!" Mira exclaimed as sent her combat drone out once more. She started taking shots at the next closest enemy while Sparkles distracted it. She never missed a single shot even as she spoke, "What the hell did you just throw then Kaidan?"

"It was an attempt at a reave," he admitted, sounding almost embarrassed.

Mira now looked over at him, her mouth hanging open in amazement. "You can _reave_?"

"Well, only a little and not very well, it needs a lot of practice," he confessed. "It doesn't normally do much damage, so I don't use it in the field."

"Does it normally explode like that?" She asked curiously.

"No," his voice sounded as astounded by what happened as she was. "Not at all."

"If your amp's cooled down, try that again on this last guy," she suggested.

Kaidan nodded and peeked out over the cover he was crouched behind. The last target, this one human, had drawn close. He feigned moving upwards, drawing its attention, before rolling to the left and sending forth another reave. Like any of his other previous attempt prior to today, it caused minimal damage and only lasted for a few seconds.

Mira frowned, and followed his reave with a burst of flames. She loaded off a few more rounds into the target's forehead to finish it off. "Are you sure that's what you did before?" She asked, her voice puzzled.

"Positive." A thought occurred to him then, as the next wave of enemies materialized. "I have an idea. Hit the next one with a warp first."

Mira nodded then looked around from behind cover. First she sent out Sparkle from her omnitool, and once it had their attention she hit the closest one with a warp. Kaidan immediate shot out with a reave, and the instant it hit the warped batarian, the biotics encasing the enemy exploded violently.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed again. He could hear her excited laugh through the com in his helmet perfectly. "That's insane. Have you seen anything like it?"

"No," his deep husky laugh was as astounded as hers was. "That was pretty spectacular."

"Let's see if we can do it again."

Two hours later, they were both tired and sweating. The enemies sent by the simulator had gotten progressively harder, and both their amps were running hot. The time had flown by, the two of them wiping out each wave of enemy easily, by testing out all sorts of different biotic combinations against them. Some with the same, explosive results.

They had out discovered three different biotic combinations that reacted well together. They could even manage slightly different levels of detonation by changing the amount of effort expended. Neither of them had seen anything like it before, but then again, neither had the chance to fight alongside another biotic before either.

Mira grinned as she pulled off her helmet and wiped the sweat off her brow. Kaidan followed suit. The last enemy was dead and the sim lights had brightened, indicating that time was up.

"Not bad there Alenko," Mira grinned over at Kaidan. His use and control over his biotics was extremely impressive. "I have to say, you're pretty damn good. This was a lot of fun."

"You're not bad yourself," he walked over towards her, returning her smile. "I have to admit it was pretty hot watching my girlfriend taking three on one, in hand to hand combat; _and_ completely kicking their arses." The final wave had been advancing and Kaidan thought for sure Mira would be overwhelmed. Her ammunition had run out and her amp was too hot to use. Instead of running for cover, she had flanked them, rushing at them unexpectedly, her movements both quick and deadly.

Mira's mouth curled up in grin at bring referred to as his girlfriend. "Well technically your _girlfriend_ can kill a man by manipulating mass with her mind, which is actually much more impressive."

"Well true, when you put it like that." His amp had cooled slightly now, and his biotics flared briefly around him as he used them to pull Mira across the distance separating them and into his arms. He captured her lips hungrily before she could move away towards the lockers. She groaned in response and grabbed his ass, pulling him into her. Getting any closer to each other was impossible with them both still dressed in armor.

Both of them were breathing even more heavily than they had been while fighting once the kiss ended. "Kaidan...?" Mira purred as she ran her gloved hands up along his chest. She nibbled his bottom lip, enticing another moan from him.

"Yeah?" He captured her mouth again, thinking he was going to need a cold shower in the locker rooms before they walked back to Mira's.

"I'm _really_ _really_ hungry," she confessed guiltily with a small laugh. Kaidan started chucking with her, understanding the body-consuming hunger biotics could result in all too well. Both had been using their biotics heavily for over two hours. They would both need to eat and get sufficient calories into their systems.

He kissed her once more, before taking a small step back, and letting her go. "Want to try that noodle place down by the range?"

* * *

Kaidan woke first, Mira still sleeping peacefully in his arms where she had drifted off to sleep a few hours ago. He lightly kissed the top of her head, happy she had slept peacefully this time without the nightmares of what happened on Akuze taunting her dreams.

He checked the time on the bedside display. It was not even four am yet. Their four days together had flown by quicker than either of them had wanted. His arms automatically tightened around Mira as he looked down at her. He smiled, thinking how glad he was to have invited her to sit with him that day in Vancouver. Lying here like this, asleep and peaceful, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Right now, he considered himself the luckiest man in the galaxy.

He brushed a few stray hairs away which had fallen into her face. Mira moved slightly under his touch, curling further into him. He froze, not wanting to wake her, when he felt the soft touch of her lips against his skin. Her hand softly and slowly trailed its way across his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Mira caught Kaidan's gaze with a heavily lidded, sleepy glance. He shuddered as her hand snaked around his neck, pulling his head down towards hers. Their mouths moved together slowly, the passion and desire simmering deliciously between them.

Kaidan rolled into her, so they were facing one another. He wrapped himself around her, his erection pressing pleasantly into her belly. Their lips met slowly once again, every touch languid and deliberate. Mira ground her hips in slow circles against him, her breaths starting to sound labored with need.

He guided her onto her back, trailing open mouthed kisses softly along her collar, and down between her breasts. He moved a hand to trail his thumb lightly over her nipple, as he caressed it into a hard peak. Mira let out a breathy sigh at the contact, arching herself off the bed against his touch.

His lips continued their exploration, down along the sensitive skin of her stomach, until he reached the apex of her thighs. He ran his hands over her legs now, pushing them apart, exposing Mira before him. She stared at him though heavy eyes, the desire and want apparent on her face. One of her hands cupped her breasts now, pleasuring herself as she looked at him.

God she was perfect.

Kaidan made himself comfortable between her legs, and kissed the top of Mira's mound gently before starting to move lower. He loved the taste of her, and now ran his tongue along her length, drinking in the exquisite flavour that was all her. She twitched convulsively at the sensation, grasping the sheets in her fist when his tongue touched the sensitive nub of nerves that gave her so much pleasure.

He grabbed her hips in his hands and pulled her towards him, focusing on that most sensitive area with slow, open mouthed kisses. Mira's small quiet groans slowly grew in volume until she was whimpering against him. He slowed, lowering her to the bed once again, kissing the sensitive area of skin of her inner thigh.

Deliberately ignoring the most sensitive area which would lead to her release, he kissed the curls on the top of her mound again as he slowly inserted a finger into her. Her hips thrust to meet his hand eagerly. He watched her continue to pull and twist at the sheets when he moved his thumb up to start teasing where his mouth had been earlier.

She kept moving her hips in time with his thrusts, and whimpered in protest when he stopped once more. He inserted another finger into her, stretching her open further as he lowered his mouth to suckle her only once before moving on. Kaidan kept pumping his fingers in and out of her slowly, his tongue traveling across her entire mound in long smooth strokes.

Mira seemed unable to keep quiet now, whimpers and moans continually escaping from her lips. Her skin glinted with a slight sheen of sweat. Her hands were above her head now, gripping the pillow tightly as she tilted her hips upward, spreading her legs wider for him; wantonly reveling in the pleasure he was providing her.

He returned his lips to her sensitive bundle of nerves, while he continued to fuck her slowly with his fingers. As he gently licked and sucked on Mira, her breathing became more ragged. A series of small high pitched keening sounds came from her as he continued to eat away at her, devouring her with his mouth, soaking up her flavor.

"Fuuuuuckkk..." he heard her groan, as he felt her muscles spasm and contract against the fingers inside her. Biotics rippled across her skin as she rode out the high from her orgasm. He left his fingers inside her still slowly moving inside her, but he replaced his mouth with the heel of his other hand. He pressed against her sensitive area lightly changing the type of stimulation provided.

Kaidan rocked his hand back and forth with a light pressure, until once again she was moving her hips back against it in response. He drew his fingers out and grabbed her hips, raising them up, and placing her legs over his shoulders. He buried his head between her thighs, lightly sucking and licking her clit once again.

Mira started shaking around him, but he kept up the non-stop steady movement of his tongue and lips over her until the room glowed brightly around them once more. In response to the beginning of her biotics flaring, he held her hips in his hands as he moved his tongue faster, bringing her to the edge once more.

"Kaidan..." Mira croaked, as her second orgasm consumed her, her thighs tightened around his head. There was a loud bang off to one side as she came; this time, she released a wave biotic energy knocking the alarm clock from the bedside table into the wall.

He crawled up her body, and capturing her lips with his, he slid into her wet folds with a single stroke. Kaidan stilled inside her, loving the sensation of having her warmth around him. He moved a hand and touched the side of her face, kissing her again, softly. He moved his hips slowly but confidently, thrusting deeply into her as he gazed in her eyes.

He was hypnotized by her.

The tightening and pleasure growing in his groin was reaching the point of no return as he moved slowly in and out of her. The room bathed in bright blue yet again as he felt his own nodes start activating as he lost control. Still he kept his movements slow and paced, until with a final thrust he groaned, his lips searched for hers as he shot his load deep inside her.

He fell on top of her, briefly pinning her under him, before rolling on to his side and pulling her close. They lay that way silently, until their breathing once again returned to normal. Kaidan stared across the pillows at her. Since he had realized he was in love with her, he wanted to tell Mira how he felt. He knew if he did not do it soon, they would both be gone their separate ways, and it would be another five months before they saw each other again.

_He could do this._

_"_ Mira?" Despite the small pep talk with himself, his voice came out raspy and unsure.

Mira looked up, her deep brown eyes meeting his. They shone happily up at him. "Hmmm?"

"I love you," Kaidan stated simply. His heart raced at finally saying the words out loud. .

He watched her eyes widen with shock and moisten over, while at the same time a relieved smile broke across her face.

"I love you too Kaidan," Mira sighed happily, tilting her head up to brush her lips lightly across his, before snuggling into his chest once again.

Kaidan held her tightly against him, echoing her happy sigh. He rested his chin lightly on top of her head as they drifted back off to sleep.

Mira looked at Kaidan sitting across the small kitchen table from her. Goodbyes were part of the package with a military life. It was something they had both signed up for. It did not necessarily make it any easier though.

She did not have to report for duty until eleven hundred hours. Their morning so far had been happy, but subdued. Knowing now that they felt the same about each other, there seemed to be an entirely new level of closeness existing between them.

Over breakfast they had a more serious discussion about relationships in the military. They had both agreed to file the necessary F912a forms declaring their relationship to the Alliance to avoid any possible problems at a later date. Since they did not actually serve together, neither was worried about any issues arising. Declaring they were in a relationship would prevent them from accidentally being assigned together and avoid any possible fraternization accusations later.

Kaidan reached across the table and took her hand into his. She was dressed and ready to go; her bag was packed and waiting by the door. He was going to continue staying here until he shipped out the next day. "It's going to be a long five months," he said with a sad smile.

She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Well, we've already decided to coordinate next shore leave together. I'll message you once I'm settled back on the ship and we can start looking at where we want to go."

"I've heard Elysium is nice," Kaidan offered, "One of the lieutenants on the Mayfair goes there regularly, speaks highly of it."

"Sure, sounds..." Their conversation was interrupted by the alarm sounding on Mira's omnitool. It was time to go. They both rose to their feet; Kaidan folded her immediately into his arms. He lifted her slightly from the ground, tasting her lips one last time. He had offered to walk to the dock with her earlier, but Mira said she preferred to do her goodbyes in private.

She smiled happily up at him, but her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered in reply. She nodded stiffly now, almost to herself, before grabbing her bag and disappearing through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaidan was waiting for her at the dock when Mira's transport finally pulled into Arcturus. It was the first day of their two week shore leave. Though they had wrote to each other almost daily, she had missed him terribly during her rotation on Earth. The one saving grace was been she had been extremely busy and at the end of each day, dead-tired. Her entire being had been focused on N7 training during that time. Mira Shepard was now proud to say, she was the youngest person in Alliance history to have successfully obtained their N7 designation.

Mira could not but help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach the moment she saw Kaidan standing behind the railings, waiting for her. Dressed in Alliance branded casual clothing, he looked even more handsome than she remembered. She returned his welcoming smile, her steps picking up in pace the closer she drew toward him. There was no hesitation on either side as her bag dropped to the floor next to his and she stepped into his embrace.

Kaidan's arms secured around her and her feet momentarily lifted from the floor as he crushed her tightly to him. Their lips met in an eager hello, both silently promising more when they finally reached a less public location. Still, her heart was thrumming madly as desire coursed swift and immediate through her limbs with the physical contact.

It had been a very long five months apart. She had never had an issue with abstinence before, and this certainly was not her first long distance relationship. Never before in her life had she felt a fraction of what she already did for Kaidan. Mira had fallen hard, and the more she got to know him, the stronger those feelings grew. None of the previous men in her life had ever been able to set her blood on fire with a simple look or touch the way Kaidan was able.

"Nice." The corner of Kaidan's mouth turned up in a grin, as he thumbed the N7 logo on her new hoodie. "Congratulations by the way. I really wish I could have made it to the presentation ceremony."

"It's alright. I told you not to worry about it." Mira absolved his misplaced guilt immediately. "You're preaching to the choir here. I know how it is. Duty first. Take the days as we can get them." She smiled up at him. "You didn't miss much anyway, just a lot of boring speeches. The fun stuff came at the after party later."

His forehead fell forward to rest against hers. "I missed you."

"Me too," Mira sighed in response. She rested her head against his chest, tightening her hold on his waist. His aroma enveloped her as she sighed in contentment.

They stayed that way quietly; simply enjoying the fact they were in each other's physical presence once more. For months, when all they had were words, all they needed now was touch. Conversation was unnecessary between them.

"Hey. Do you know that guy?" Kaidan asked, suddenly interrupting the silence.

"Who?" Mira questioned, unsure exactly who he was referring to _._

"At you four," he mouthed quietly, not wanting to be overheard. "He's been staring at us, or rather at you, this entire time. It's really kind of creepy."

Without even looking, Mira immediately knew who he was talking about. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder anyway to confirm her gut suspicions. She need not have bothered. "Oh. Him." She nodded in a small voice. "Name's Kai Leng. He's another N7." She knew exactly what Kaidan was referring to by creepy though. The guy made her skin crawl. If she were to be perfectly honest, she was glad to be getting away from him. Hopefully she would never have to see him again. The way he watched and talked to her sometimes was... unnerving. "He was extremely competitive, and very... pushy."

Kaidan immediately picked up in her hesitation over the last word. "Was he bothering you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," which Mira knew was true. She was better than Leng, much better, and she knew it pissed the bastard off. If she had to ever go up against him, Mira knew she could take the cocky son of a bitch down. But right now, she did not want to go into detail of exactly how weird a vibe she got from her fellow N7 graduate. She often wondered how he had ever passed the psyche evaluation. "Come on, let's get away from here and get to the dock for our next transport."

With only an hour before their next transport departed, they walked hand in hand to their next dock, duffels slung over opposite shoulders.

On recommendation from one of Kaidan's fellow Mayfair crew, they had eventually decided to go to Elysium for the first week of their leave. The second week would be spent on Arcturus, where they would be moving into an apartment together. The Alliance had processed the F912a paperwork they both submitted, and a few weeks ago had contacted them about an opportunity for shared accommodations that had come up.

During much discussion, they both had seriously weighed the pros and cons of living together so soon. In the end, they decided it was worth a shot. Both of them had very meagre physical possessions so neither of them took up much space, and most of the time, only one of them would be there anyway. More often than not, neither of them would be there at all. Kaidan, who was still sharing quarters, was certainly looking forward to what he viewed as an _extreme_ upgrade in assigned roommate.

This week, they would be staying just on the outskirts of the Elysium capital city, Illyria. The human colony itself was only sixteen years old, but the colony was thriving, with millions of residents settling there in that short period of time.

Once they drew close to dock twelve, Kaidan steered her towards a small group of people standing around the viewing area. At a glance Mira could tell most were Alliance, while others were obviously not. Civilians visiting or working on the station tended to stick out around Arcturus.

"Alenko!" A dark haired lieutenant still wearing his Alliance BDUs waved at them in greeting.

"Let me introduce you to our traveling companions," Kaidan nodded over toward the people they were approaching. Once they joined the small group, everyone turned and looked at them expectantly. "Mira," he began, "this is Parker and Coats. They both serve with me on the Mayfair."

"Shepard," Mira took Parker's outstretched hand into her own.

"Great to finally meet you Shepard," Parker turned slightly to his right, "and this is my girlfriend..."

The small blonde laughed and smiled indulgently as she interrupted him. "Don't you people ever use first names?" She held her hand out. "Hi. I'm Rebecca, and his name is actually Troy."

Mira laughed, knowing Rebecca's predicament well. One of the things the civilians never would understand was exactly how deeply ingrained and habit forming calling someone by their last names was. "Mira," she grinned. "But I'm not 'Mira' very often, and haven't been for months now, so if I don't answer, I'm just throwing Shepard out there." Everyone chuckled at that, but most had not responded to their own name at some time or another in their careers.

She turned her attention to the next marine who was dressed more casually, but still in Alliance issue clothing. "Matt Coats," he introduced himself, speaking with a thick English accent.

Mira put her hand in his, smiling in greeting. "Mira Shepard." Coats however, did not let go of her hand immediately and instead raised it to his lips grinning slyly. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. When you get sick of Alenko and his magic biotic tricks..." He wiggled his eyebrows outrageously above his twinkling blue eyes.

Shepard laughed and smoothly withdrew her hand from his. As she took a step back she felt Kaidan's arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "Have you actually seen what he can _do_ with those biotics though Coats?" The tone of her voice and raised brow left no doubt to what she was referring to.

Kaidan made a strange, strangled noise, while Parker and Coats grinned and started laughing, both shaking their heads. Coats was smiling over at her, his eyes laughing, face nothing but friendly. "Sorry, I don't mean anything by it, just trying to get a rise out of Alenko here."

"Ignore him," Kaidan rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly. "Coats isn't too bad when he's not on his personal mission to drive me insane."

"Only 'cause I like you, mate," Coats grinned at them once more,"it's actually good to see you not acting so serious for a change."

"Nothing wrong with taking work seriously," Kaidan grumbled under his breath. Mira smiled at him in silent agreement and squeezed his hand.

"And nothing wrong with having a bit of fun on occasion as well," conceded Parker, who had overheard. Alenko had always been reserved, keeping to himself more often than not. At times it had been difficult to draw him into conversation, and others in the crew often mistook that as meaning he was aloof. Coats had been one that had persevered and cracked through the man's shell. His outrageous language and antics were so polar opposite to Kaidan's, that it was amazing they got along at all, let alone had become the good friends they were.

Parker had notice the change begin in Alenko about a year ago, around the time when the younger marine had first met Mira. He now chatted more with his crew mates. He smiled more, shared more. Prior to that, the biotic had pretty much kept to himself. The woman had been a positive influence on him so far.

The transport they were taking had begun loading while they had been talking. Elysium was a popular destination, so there were a lot of other alliance personnel on board heading towards the planet.

Kaidan followed Mira onto the ship while he carried their bags. His eyes could not help but trail along her shapely legs to her toned hips; watching the way they swayed in her jeans. He was so distracted at the view that he nearly walked into her when she stopped for a moment to check their seating assignment. His eyes rose up to catch her gaze, the corners of her mouth twitched knowingly at him, while her eyes promised not too much longer.

The three hour trip from Arcturus to Elysium through the multitude of mass relays was sweet torture. They sat close to one another, Kaidan's arm around her shoulder. Her back rested against his chest. His hand sat lightly over her bicep, his fingers always just brushing the side of her breast. This was absolute torture after five months with nothing but her thoughts for company.

The man was driving her crazy, and she was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

The time passed in a blur, as they simply enjoyed being together once more. Her hand rested on his thigh, returning his caresses with a gentle swipe of her thumb. The way they were sitting meant he was talking quietly into her ear most of the time, the sound of his voice sent delightful chills coursing across her skin.

She glanced out the starboard window as they approached the colony's capital city. As they drew closer to Illyria, they could see a crystal blue lake on the outskirts of the settlement. Mira could see why this was a popular place to both visit and live. It really was beautiful. At a first glance, the terrain appeared very alpine in nature and quite similar to Earth. Forests and green fields lay nestled in between towering mountains capped with snow.

The different cities and settlements were connected via a huge underground subway system that tunneled through the mountains and across bright green fields. Large twin moons loomed largely, ever present in the sky.

She heard Kaidan chuckle. "You know, we decided not to go to my parents place, and ended up at a somewhere that looks pretty much exactly like my parent's place."

"I think you might be right," Mira nodded in agreement, still staring at the landscape passing them by.

"The only difference is that this time, our parents aren't here with us." Warm lips brushed her neck lightly. The promise in the undercurrent of that statement made desire start to burn through her body. Not much longer until they would be alone now.

Once the transport finally landed, Parker and Rebecca took a sky car to her family's property just outside of the city. He and Mira shared a car with Coats, as he was staying at the same hotel as they were. Matt had invited the two of them to meet up with him and some other friends for dinner that evening, but Kaidan was rather evasive in his response.

Riding up in the elevator to their room, Mira wondered briefly if Kaidan wanted to go out with his friends but was concerned about her feelings. She had no desire to go out with them. Right now, she only wanted to be with him, but she did not want him to stay in just on her account. "Did you want to meet up with your friends tonight?" She squeezed his hand slightly. "Don't feel..."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her as if she were crazy. "Not a chance in hell," he interrupted her as they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their room. "I haven't seen you in months. I'm not sharing you with anyone tonight."

As soon as the room door closed behind them, their bags dropped to the floor forgotten. They did not make it to the bedroom for another hour, and did not get to see at the view from the balcony until long after the sun had set for the day.

* * *

Waking up for the past four days next to Mira, had filled Kaidan with a happiness that was bone deep. They slept in each day, made love often, enjoyed room service when they did not want to go out, and visited the surrounding restaurant and bars when they did. Both of them being active marines, enjoyed physical exercise, specially a love of running, and each day they explored the trails in the surrounding area. Elysium was a beautiful place, with many natural wonders and spectacular views.

This evening had started out as uneventful as any other. Mira leant back against the booth, feeling relaxed and happy with Kaidan's arm around her shoulders. Shore leave had been fabulous so far. It felt great to be able to take some time out and relax after finishing the grueling N7 trials. She was excited that after leave she would be assigned her first N7 level assignment. She was ready for it.

Tonight they were having dinner at a small Italian place with Kaidan's crew mates. Parker was there with his girlfriend, Rebecca, and Coats had bought along the two others from the Mayfair that were there also planet side, Lische and Jones.

The restaurant had a terrific view. Huge glass windows were on all sides, one half overlooking the city and bright lights, the other taking advantage of the natural landscape around them. The luminous twin moons reflected brightly over the city scape. Along the horizon on the outskirts of the city, thousands of luminous native insects danced, brightening up the dark with their own glowing patterns of light.

Rebecca gave them both a strange look after the waiter left their table with their food order. Due to their caloric requirements, Mira and Kaidan had ordered a huge amount of food between the two of them. The woman was used to seeing marines eat a lot, but that was on the short side of crazy.

"How on earth are you two going to eat all that?" She asked, looking at them both in amazement.

"Oh, Kaidan and Mira are both biotic," Parker shrugged as if that should explain everything. "They both burn an insane amount of calories."

Rebecca sat back in her seat, a small line creasing her brow as she frowned. " _Biotic_?" The woman's entire tone had changed, her friendly demeanor vanished entirely. Kaidan shifted slightly in his seat. The entire table went quiet and an uncomfortable tension filled the air.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mira's face had transformed into a mask of steel.

"Of course not," Coats interjected, immediately trying to smooth things over.

"No," Rebecca's said curtly. It was obvious a lie and she sat back in her chair, effectively removing herself from the conversation.

Mira frowned and focused her attention elsewhere, looking around at the surroundings. She stopped a moment, feeling rather uneasy. At first she thought it might be because of Rebecca, but to be honest, she was used to the way some treated people with biotics. Her fingers tighten around her bag in her lap, taking comfort in its content's weight.

Kaidan looked down at her noting her discomfort and the tension he could now feel across her shoulders. She looked at up him, meeting his gaze. "Are you alright?" He asked her soft enough so no one would overhear.

"Something's not right," Mira whispered in reply.

He squeezed his arm around her, "Don't let her get to you."

She shook her head. "That's not it."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you _feel_ it? Something's off." People were still talking, utensils were hitting dinner plates, snatches of conversations and whispers could be heard. But underneath that. There was an eerie particular type of silence. The humming of insects had stopped. No birds or animals, no sounds filtered in from outside. The luminous creatures that had been dancing in the thousands just seconds ago had disappeared, making night appear a lot darker than it had been a few minutes ago. Everything was still. Too still.

"Yeah, actually... Now you mention it." Kaidan glanced around them, surveying the room around them in a different light. Mira was right, something was off.

Then everything seemed to happen all at once.

Fire and glass blew in towards the diners as a something exploded violently outside the building. In a millisecond, Shepard had thrown up a biotic shield, the flames and projectiles hurling towards them smashed explosively against the solid blue wall. The force was immense and she felt her shield weaken considerably under the onslaught. She felt Kaidan's biotics activate beside her, his own shield pressed outwards until it merged into and strengthened hers.

They looked at each other for a moment, silent support and thanks passing between them.

After the initial blast subsided, there was no sound apart from the distinctive sound of dust and rubble raining down around them. Then all hell broke loose. Sirens and screams started wailing from all directions. Smoke and dust choked the air around them, making visibility outside their small protected bubble of space almost impossible.

Once it had cleared enough they could see, it was obvious the table with the seven of them was the only thing in the area that had remained intact. The rest of the restaurant was in ruins, basically gone. There was no possibility of other survivors. They too would have all been dead if not for Mira's quick actions.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger in the area, the two biotics dropped their shields. Immediately, Mira kicked over the long table, placing it in a defensive position in order to provide them cover should they need it. She opened her bag and pulled out her pistol, tossing the bag itself away. The familiar weight in her hand felt comforting.

Kaidan looked at Mira, surprised to see her already armed. "You bought your gun to dinner?"

"I take my gun everywhere," she stated routinely. She looked at him curiously now. "You don't?" She seemed genuinely surprised that he was not armed.

"I've never had a need to," he admitted.

"I also _really_ like my gun," Mira smiled over at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mira looked around at the others crowded behind the table. Everyone, though unarmed, had already taken cover in defensive positions. Rebecca visibly shaken, crouched cowering next to Parker.

"We need to get to a defensible location and then try and work out what the hell is going on," Shepard's voice was confident, commanding, and addressed everyone in their group. She looked down at the small blonde woman who had basically snubbed her not more than ten minutes ago. "Rebecca, can you give me any information on the colony's emergency protocols?"

The woman did not reply, but sat there trembling, looking around them in a daze. Kaidan moved closer to her, and started up his omnitool. "She's not injured, just a little shock I think."

Mira nodded in response, it was not unexpected, but she could not ever imagine herself ever being that helpless.

Parker moved back to his girlfriend's side, trying to get her to focus on the task at hand. He opened his omnitool, and began hitting a few keys, "Here's the colony's emergency broadcast channel. I'll transfer it's frequency to everyone."

 _This is Elysium Security. The colony is under attack._ _Emergency evacuation procedures are now in effect. For the nearest access point to the emergency bunker, please consult the evacuation procedure and map interface that was transferred to your omnitool's_ _when you first arrived._

The message repeated.

Mira pulled up a map of the area and projected it out a few feet in front of them. Emergency escape routes, and access points were highlighted and flashing all over the map.

"Everything seems to lead to the subway system," Mira noted.

Parker nodded, "They connect to the emergency shelters built under the mountains."

"Kaidan, do you have the Alliance detection software installed?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, already opening it.

"Good, if you can also keep an eye on the perimeter. Let me know what's happening around us please," she hated operating blind. They really had no clue what they were dealing with at this point.

"There's a large, seemingly coordinated group moving in from the east," he confirmed a moment later.

 _Shit._ "Where can we get weapons and armor from around here?" She turned toward Coats, Lische and Jones now. "Anyone packing at the hotel?"

The trio shook their heads and Mira frowned momentarily in frustration. "Okay. How about an Alliance office? Weapon or armor stores? Is there anything in the area?"

Parker nodded standing up, "Alliance supply is fairly close by actually. I've outfitted from there a few times before reporting back for duty."

"How close?"

"Two, three blocks?" He opened his omnitool, marked the location on his map and sent them the coordinates.

Shepard nodded. She powered up her shields and activated Sparkles; the drone hovered nearby. "Kaidan, can you maintain a biotic shield over everyone?" She threw pointed glance over at Rebecca. He nodded in response. The others knew how to keep down, remain unseen, but they had a civilian with them. They needed to keep her safe.

She looked at the motion detecting screen on her 'tool. One of the reason she loved her over-clocked Logic was she could run multiple process and still maintain decent shield power. "If we leave now and go around the back of the building, we'll skip the bulk of whatever that is coming towards us," she pointed out.

"Let's get moving then," Coats had moved up to stand beside them. The marines fidgeted, uncomfortable with not being armed with what was going on. At least Kaidan had his biotics, so like Mira; technically he was always weapon ready. Mira personally though, never went _anywhere_ without a gun, the ingrained "N" training she had been through insisting she never be unprepared.

As they left the ruined building, there was no way they could not avoid looking upward at the light show going on above them. Explosions peppered the sky. Hundreds of ships were attacking the small alliance fleet that defended the human colony. The alliance ships actually appeared to be holding their own, even though they seemed to be woefully outnumbered.

Shepard fervently hoped there were reinforcements on the way.

Coats whistled lowly as he watched the battle going on above them. "That's a fuck ton of ships up there."

She nodded, "If they can't hold on, we're screwed." The movement on her radar was drawing closer. "We need to keep going."

An alert appeared on her omnitool, indicating Sparkles had found something up ahead. Shepard held up a fist, halting their progress, then lifted a finger to her lips as she crept forward silently in the shadows along the side of the building. She could hear sounds of distress coming from inside. She leant forward slight, peering through the corner of the window.

Two batarians had guns pointed at the heads of an asari family, who were huddled, shaking on the floor. A third batarian was fitting them with biotic suppressors along with wrist and ankle shackles. She stepped back quickly before she could be seen. Anger and rage filled her entire being. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She needed to remain calm.

She ducked down slightly, moving under the window and into a position where she could get off three clean shots. Once in position, Mira raised her pistol. Her aim was quick and deadly as she squeezed off three shots in rapid succession, only moving her gun slightly in between each round. Each one, a perfect headshot.

The batarians, taken completely unaware, dropped dead to the floor before they even realized what was happening. The young asari child in the room began screaming in terror. Mira threw a look back at Kaidan, indicating the rest of them should follow. His medical training would come in useful. She raced around the other side, looking for the entrance. The door was pried open, damaged from where the raiders had broken in.

"Lieutenant Shepard, Alliance navy," she reassured the three of them as her eyes swept over the room. She briefly checked all corners ensuring no one else was hiding in the shadows.

She moved towards the scared trio, the young child huddling even closer towards her parents. "We're here to help you. I'm going to come closer so we can get those things off you. Okay?"

"Aâ€¦ Alright," one of them nodded shakily, starting to sit back up.

Kaidan immediately opened his medical program as she worked at removing their restraints. He scanned each of the three civilians, making sure they were alright. Shepard looked over to see Coats moving the bodies out of the way, and liberating the weapons from them. At least more of them would be armed now.

"I know you're scared, but we're going to help you get to the shelter. Alright?" Shepard's voice was confident, like there was absolutely no doubt they would succeed in that mission. "But I'm going to need you to say close to Rebecca over there once we go outside, can you do that for me?" They all nodded in response.

"Alright everyone, let's keep moving," Shepard instructed, heading towards the door. Kaidan looked over at Mira with a new respect. There had not been a second of hesitation, she had simply stepped up, organized these people, and taken control. She was a natural leader, it was no wonder she had been tapped for Special Forces.

Kaidan, Coats and Parker were now also armed, and they only had two more blocks until they reached the Alliance supply office. Kaidan stepped up next to Mira as they looked at the radar once again on her omnitool.

"I don't think we'll have too much of a problem getting there," Kaidan pointed out, his voice surprised. "Look at this. They all seem to be heading to that area in the south west."

"Yeah," Mira agreed, catching his eye. "Makes me wonder what exactly is over there."

Kaidan nodded frowning. "We can look into it once we get to that office," he agreed.

The small group cautiously made their way in the shadows of the buildings without further incident. Kaidan's prediction had been correct, the attackers were all moving off toward that one direction. Something in the south west of the city apparently being their main focus.

Shepard used her Alliance credentials to gain access to the Alliance warehouse facility. Parker had been correct, this location mainly held supplies, though there was a small office with basic comms and computer systems. Probably where the administrator worked.

Mira could not believe their luck that the building was still standing, and so close to the original bomb site. Either the attackers did not know of its existence, or they did and had not considered it a problem, which means either way they had already made mistakes.

She could take advantage of mistakes.

Everyone moved quickly, locating appropriate armor and weapons, stocking up on supplies and things they may need. The civilians traveling with them, stood off to the side, quiet and unsure of what they should be doing.

Shepard entered the small office to find Kaidan already in full armor, seated at the terminal. He was attempting to patch to the fleets communication system as well as punching up detailed maps of the area. He greeted her as she entered the small area.

"I'll search through the maps, if you want to keep at the comms," Kaidan suggested.

Mira opened her omnitool, linking her program to the terminal in front of her. Neither of them noticed the other alliance soldiers watching them with respect.

"This is Lieutenant Mira Shepard, Alliance Navy, trying to reach Alliance fleet. Does anyone copy?" She waited a few moments before changing frequencies and trying again.

She had to repeat the process several more times before static crackled back at her. "Lieutenant Shepard, we are reading you; this is Navigator Presley with the SSV Argincourt."

"Presley, we're sitting blind down here and need an update on the situation if you have one," her voice made it clear at this point, any information would be welcome.

"We have had no communication with the attackers, but we are speculating a large scale raid," Presley did not have much else to tell them. "There are hundreds of ships up here, but we're holding our own so far."

"Have you heard from other Alliance forces on ground?" Everyone in the building was listening to the conversation, hoping perhaps there was a larger friendly force somewhere on the way.

"They've already moved the bulk of civilians into the emergency shelters," Presley's voice turned serious. "There's so many ships that some are getting through. You are going to have ground forces heading your way."

"We've already encountered hostiles," Shepard confirmed. "Do we know what they're after?"

"Not yet, we haven't had any contact or demands from them," Presley explained. "The Alliance is sending backup, we only need to hold on for a few hours until they get here."

"Alright, thanks Presley, we'll keep in touch, stay safe up there." The channel closed. Mira sighed in relief. Reinforcements were on the way.

"I think I've got something Shepard," Kaidan nodded toward the holographic map displayed in front of them.

Mira called over to Parker so Kaidan would not have to repeat himself. "Lieutenant, can you come here a moment?" Parker looked down at Rebecca, who had managed to calm down slightly. They were in an enclosed protected space now and that seemed to ground the woman somewhat. He nodded, got up and walked over toward them.

She nodded at Kaidan to continue. "Alright, apparently only a portion of the ground troops have managed to land so far, but we can expect more. We saw they all seem to be concentrated over here," he zoomed in on a specific area of the map enlarging it so they could both see. "They're moving to the west. I suspect this is their target."

Mira studied the building for a moment. "A ventilation plant?" She frowned, hazarding a guess.

Kaidan nodded. "That's exactly what it is," he confirmed. "Not only does it appear to have direct maintenance shafts that lead to into each shelter, but the only way to override the doors would be to cause an issue with air supply. The system's fail safes would override and unlock."

"How do you know?" Parker questioned his tone doubtful. It was a lot to risk heading in there, when they were perfectly safe in their current location.

"It makes sense." Mira interjected. "That's why the explosions were focused at these locations," she pointed at the locations of the blasts as they appeared on the map. "They were all strategically placed to drive people away from this particular area." She knew he was right the moment he had bought it up.

Kaidan nodded his agreement. "We need to close off that particular entry, and hold the location."

Shepard turned to the other Lieutenant now. "Parker when we get there, I'm going to need you to take the civilians through the tunnels and get down into the shelter."

Parker hesitated a moment, then looked over at Rebecca, and nodded. She could not stay with them and he could not leave her in this condition. It made sense.

"Take Lische and Jones as your team," she opened her omnitool with a map of the immediate area. "Until we get there, you three are responsible for them. Kaidan and Coats will be with me, we'll keep them off you."

She turned to Kaidan once again. "How far is it to that facility?"

The map shifted and changed, the route highlighting in front of them. "Four blocks," he replied.

"Can you layer enemy movement over the top of that?" She asked him, leaving over his shoulder slightly.

The images superimposed over one another. It was going to be a difficult fight for experienced marines, let alone inexperienced civilians. They had to think of something else.

"Shit," Kaidan swore. "We can't take them into that."

"You're right," Mira agreed, frowning as she thought. "Alright, we're going to have to split up," she pointed at the map again, highlighting a different emergency access point further east. "Parker, you take them back through this way, head down through this entrance. It will take longer, but you shouldn't encounter any resistance this way."

Parker looked at the map for a moment and nodded moving away to his charges ready.

Kaidan opened the medical program on his omnitool, and called Coats and Shepard over toward him. "Let me link my medical program directly to your suits."

"Good time to setup our comm links as well," Coats suggested.

After final checks, and ensuring their two groups were as prepared as they could be, they finally exited the safety of the building. The two groups headed out in different directions.

* * *

Getting to the facility that housed the HVAC and ventilation system was much more difficult and slower going than getting to Alliance supply. They were not only being attacked by batarians, but also turians, humans and even some asari. The only thing Shepard could come up with from this, was that some mercenary criminal groups must have got together to try to pull this off. This was too large scale for a regular batarian slave run.

 _Well_ , Mira thought to herself as she cracked her neck, stretching and relaxing her muscles while she had the opportunity. _It would be a cold day in hell before she would allow slavers to take a human colony while she could still draw breath_.

It took a full hour and a good chunk of their ammunition for the three of them to flank the building from the side, and cut a path through the invaders and into the facility.

"Coats, secure the perimeter," Shepard instructed moving immediate to examine the damaged control panel. Her eyes followed the makeshift piping connecting to the large metal drums in the room. "It looks like they were releasing a gas into the system, anyone know what this is?"

Kaidan walked over and checked the label. "Medical grade anesthetic." He cast an appreciative glance at the number of barrels. "With enough here to effectively knocking everyone single person hold up in the subway system out cold for several hours."

"So they could just walk in, pick them up and ship them out without any resistance," Mira added with a growing sense horror. "Any side effects from this stuff that you know if? There's no telling how long they've been feeding it in there."

"Nothing long term," Kaidan reassured her. "They'll sleep it off."

"Of course not," Mira murmured, "they wouldn't want their merchandise damaged. Do you think you can get the fans going again so we can get some fresh air down there? I'm going to check our situation here."

Kaidan set to work resetting the system connections to get the huge fans spinning once more. Coats and Shepard worked at reinforcing the perimeter they had just broken through moments ago themselves. They probably only had a few minutes more at most before the attackers realized they had lost control of the facility.

The three of them took cover, overlooking the approach to the building. "We just need to buy enough time for reinforcements to arrive," Mira stated confidently. "I'd say we've got roughly three more hours we need to hold them off for."

"Three hours?" Coats looked at her in question.

"They called for reinforcements just over an hour ago... Three hours travel time, an hour for them to fight through to us... Gives us around three hours before we see boots on ground."

Coats and Kaidan both nodded their agreement.

Three hours seemed like a very long time from now.

* * *

For the next hour and a half, everything went smoothly and according to plan. Kaidan, Shepard and Coats held off the forces trying to regain control of the ventilation systems. Then the problem started to boil down to the basics. The number of troops that kept approaching versus the declining pile of ammunition they had left.

It was not that these attackers were skilled fighters by any means. In fact her initial assessment seemed to still stand. A lot of random mercenaries and criminals making one giant raid together. There was no teamwork or cohesion. It was just the constant attacks with little time for rest in between, which was staring to wear the Alliance defenders down.

Ammunition was low, and both she and Kaidan were starting to tire. They had been using their biotics a lot in order to save as many rounds as they could. She glanced over at the man she had met by chance a short year ago and for the first time felt the churn of fear clench her stomach.

She forced herself to swallow that fear and remain calm. Failure was _not_ an option.

A rocket exploded into the building directly to her right, taking out part of her cover. Rubble and dust from the blast rained down on them, sounding almost musical as it hit their armor. A second round followed immediately after, hitting right in front of Coats.

"We need to take him out," Kaidan's voice sounded in her helmet, over the sound of gun fire and explosions.

"Anyone get a look at which direction he was?" Coats questioned.

"Two o'clock," Kaidan offered.

"My two or your two?" Coats clarified.

"My two," Shepard risked a quick glance in that direction. Bang on. She reloaded her pistol and paused. Last clip. She leant around the side of the cover. First shot - missed entirely. _Shit_. Second shot, through the neck. The human dropped forward and fell off the ledge he had been perched on.

Fifteen minutes later, she pressed the trigger again only to hear the _click click_ _click_ that indicated the clip was finally empty.

"I'm out," she called to the others.

Another twenty minutes later, despite alternating biotics and bullets as much as possible, Coats and Kaidan also ran out of ammunition.

Shepard and Kaidan started picking them off with throws and warps. When they moved in groups they used some of the explosive combinations they had experimented with in the combat sim. Mostly now, they were trying to conserve energy. She sent out her combat drone once again and looked over at Matt still crouching behind his cover.

"Coats!" She nodded at the hatch behind them once she had his attention. It led to the subway system and would get him to safety. "Get the hell out of here."

Coats frowned and shook his head stubbornly. "There is no _way_ I am leaving you two alone up here."

"We're out of ammo," she needlessly reminded him. "What are you going to do, throw rocks at them?"

"If I have to! Your biotics won't last forever," he argued. "You both have limits."

"They'll stand up a damn sight better than nothing!"

"Then I'll punch the fuckers if they get too close."

 _"_ Consider it an order then _Corporal_." Shepard's voice now bore no argument. "Get your ass out of here and down that hatch or so help me I'll throw you down there myself."

"Aye aye Ma'am," his jaw clenched and his eye twitched angrily. The marine was clearly unimpressed at the direction he had been given. She both understood how he felt. None of them wanted to leave in the middle of a fight. But there was nothing else he could do.

"Lock it behind you," She ordered, not looking back, her focus entirely on the encroaching mercenaries in front of them.

Coats climbed into the vertical tube, and pulled the hatch closed behind him. He punched the wall of the metal shaft in anger and frustration. _Fuck_!

Kaidan looked over at Mira in alarm when he heard her cry out. They had not been overrun yet, but the forces keep drawing closer and closer with each wave. The two of them were getting tired, the power behind their biotics slowly getting weaker with each attack.

He watched her sit back against the broken concrete wall, and clutch at her left arm. His omnitool medical program vibrated an alert. He crawled along the cover, staying low to the ground, making his way to her side.

"Here let me take a look," he opened his medical program and scanned her arm. He pulled out a tube of medigel as the program displayed the results.

His stomach dropped and his heart raced with dread. "The bullet is still in there Mira, it didn't pass through. I need to get it out before I can heal the wound with medigel." She nodded; the bullet had to come out to avoid complications later. "Sweetheart, I don't have any pain meds," he confessed. "This is going to hurt."

She took a deep breath, and nodded again, using her breaths to calm herself. "It's okay Kaidan, do it."

He pulled out a small blade from his belt and a swab from a pocket on his belt. He sterilized the blade and her skin around the wound. She hissed sharply in pain.

"Hang on," she opened her omnitool and sent out Sparkles again. "That will buy us a little time." She nodded and took a deep breath. "'K' I'm ready."

He steadied the blade in his hand, and grabbed onto her arm to steady both of them. He placed the knife at the edge of the wound and paused a moment, "I love you."

Mira grabbed his arm, steeling herself. "I love you too."

Kaidan swallowed and worked as quickly as possible to dig the offending bullet out of her. Mira stared silently at the ground the entire time, her mouth pressed into a tight line, her face white. There was only a single pained grunt as the small blade finally pried the offending object out.

"Done," he sighed with relief, and grabbed the tube of medigel, gently applying it to the bleeding wound. "Still love me after that?" .

"More each day," she replied, with a pained smile. "How long has it..."

A large explosion in the area outside threw the two of them backwards against the far wall. Blood cobwebbed freely from her nose down her face and she eyes glazed over, as everything swam out of focus. She looked around, finally spying Kaidan a few feet away also dazed and confused from the explosion.

Mira crawled over next to Kaidan, and leant back against the wall. She put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him toward her. Her eyes shone with a fierce determination when she heard something or someone approaching them. They glaze over with blue, the biotics spreading across her skin as her nodes activate in preparation. She activated her drone, which simply hovered above her, not moving. Her biotic shield formed around them.

Figures moved into focus. Mira blinked for a moment wondering if she was seeing things. She let the shield dropped when she recognized the approaching armor with a familiar red and white stripe. She looked up and smiled at a pair of concerned brown eyes.

"About damn time you showed up Anderson," she joked, leaning against Kaidan, closing her own in relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Recently promoted Captain, David Anderson, was an experienced N7 and first on ground once the Alliance reinforcements arrived on Elysium. Even without her own distinguishing armor, he had immediately recognized Mira Shepard through the protective screen of the standard issue alliance helmet she was wearing. Anderson knew the recent N7 graduate well. Not only through her parents, but also via the program itself.

Anderson had been the one who had first submitted Mira's recommendation to be considered for special forces training. He had watched the young woman grow into a fine young officer after she finished her studies. She had a natural talent for a lot of things. It was one of the reasons she was so effective. Whenever she put her mind to something, she not only finished it, but usually excelled at the task while she did so.

When he first heard from the SSV Argincourt, that there was a single party of Alliance soldiers holding off the invading ground forces, he was immediately concerned. Once they were informed about the tampering with the ventilation systems, he wondered if they would already been too late. Since Presley had not received recent communication from the defenders, Anderson had presumed the soldiers making their stand had fallen.

When he had arrived on the scene, he was surprised to see two Alliance marines were still fighting and managing to keep the attackers at bay. It was painfully obvious that the pair's strategy had not been to win, but to simply hold out long enough until they help that they knew would arrive, did.

Anderson was even more astounded once he recognized Mira Shepard as one of those two marines. He understood immediately why they had been successful. She was no doubt, one of the most talented soldiers that had been put through the program since its inception.

After being evacuated to Anderson's ship, Shepard was exhausted, she showed signs of mild dehydration, and had taken a bullet during the fighting. Chakwas reported that Alenko had done an excellent job patching the wound up in the field. It was healing nicely and required little in the way of further medical attention.

Her companion, Corporal Kaidan Alenko, had been barely able to move, thanks to a massive migraine bought on by severe overuse of his biotics, combined the blast that had cleared the area and thrown them.

His ship's medical officer, Doctor Karin Chakwas, had informed him that according to medical records Alenko was outfitted with an older L2 biotic implant. Luckily the migraines were the only side effect he suffered. The Corporal was now heavily sedated and resting in med bay. Shepard insisted on staying with him while he was there. Anderson was surprised to learn that the two of them were a couple. It was why they had been on the planet's surface in the first place.

Anderson stopped once he entered the ships communication room. "Hamilton, patch me through to Captain Hannah Shepard, on the SSV Kilimanjaro."

* * *

The hotel they were staying in had been destroyed during the attack, so Mira and Kaidan had no possessions to return from Elysium with. Though the Elysium government was going to compensate them for the destruction of their personal property, Mira was glad she had the gun Kaidan had given her, and that had not been lost.

Some things were simply irreplaceable.

Immediately upon arriving on Arcturus station, Mira and Kaidan, along with Parker, Coats, Lische and Jones were led to a small waiting room, ready to be debriefed by Alliance Command. This was normal procedure after any mission, let alone an attack like what had occurred on Elysium. One by one they were taken to speak to a pair of high ranking alliance officers where their versions of everything that happened on the planet's surface were recorded and analyzed.

Mira was the last of the group to go in.

She exited the interview room over twos hour later with the same instructions as the others; not to leave the station until they were contacted again. During her debriefing, Kaidan had left on a personal mission, and returned with a surprise. Take out from their favorite noodle place on the station, and the information for their new assigned quarters three days earlier than originally scheduled.

"Access has been transferred to your omnitool already," he grinned as he explained what he had been doing while she was being debriefed.

Mira's eyes widened and she smiled back at him, "So we get to have dinner and sleep in our own place tonight?"

"Yes ma'am," his answering smile was just as enthusiastic.

"Let's go there and eat then before we go get our things."

Like all alliance issued accommodations, their apartment already contained the bare minimums required to stay there. There was enough so you could simply move your personal items in, and live with the basics. Technically you could just move in even if you had nothing except clothing, though it was fairly sparse living. The alliance supplied necessities such as a bed with mattress, table, and chairs. There was a couch, vid screen and communication systems, along with basic linen and cutlery. These shared accommodations were slightly larger than singles, but not by much.

Kaidan placed the bag of food he had been carrying on the table as they entered. He quickly grabbed Mira by the waist and pulled her close into him. "Welcome home," he murmured before capturing her lips with his own.

Mira returned his kiss enthusiastically. "Home," she smiled once it ended. She rested her head against his chest. "I like the sound of that." She pulled away from him, and grabbed his hand, exploring the small area that was for now, theirs.

They both stopped when the door slid open to the bedroom. "We got a window!" Mira exclaimed in delighted surprise. It was rare to get an apartment with a view. She did not know anyone that had ever actually had one. She hit the button for the shutters, and the screen peeled back, exposing the blackness of space, only broken up by distances stars twinkling brightly in the darkness.

"Let's eat in here," Mira suggested, smiling up at him before she wandered over to the window on the far side of the room.

Kaidan left and returned with their orders he had left in the kitchen. They sat on the bed and leant against the headboard as they ate their meals admiring the scene before them. They discussed the debriefing, comparing the questions and their responses they had been asked while they ate.

None of them would be returning to duty until the investigation had been finalized. Alliance brass had requested they stay station side for now in case there were any further questions. No one was particularly concerned, as it was fairly normal for a situation like this. Mira and Kaidan were both glad however, as it extended the time they got to spend together before they had to ship out once more.

After they finished eating, it took less than two hours for the couple to get their belongings and move them into to their newly shared space. They stood there, only ten boxes between them and that included their armor, weapons and clothing.

They had everything unpacked and put away within the hour.

"We really are minimalists I guess," Kaidan laughed, looking around them. Even with their personal items now in place, the space was still rather stark. Neither of them had bothered too much with decorations or nick knacks since they spent most of their time deployed. Kaidan, however, surprisingly had more wine packed away in boxes than anything else.

"I didn't take you for a wine drinker," Mira commented while reading one of the labels from a bottle of white.

"Actually, I'm not really," he explained. "That's why I have so much. This is all from my family's vineyard."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Mira's cheek. "Does that mean this is the same delicious stuff we had at your parents?"

"The very same," Kaidan nodded in confirmation.

"Should we have a glass to celebrate?" She suggested, now grinning.

"Sure," he responded, already reaching into the cupboard for two glasses. "No wine glasses in here, regular ones do?"

Mira sat down at the table and opened up her omnitool; she punched a few keys and opened a familiar looking program. "I'm going to order some of the basics. Stock the cupboard, get some groceries delivered." She looked up at him in question. "Is there anything you'd like in particular? Apart from steak and beer that is?"

"Yeah," Kaidan's voice came out hoarser than he intended as he grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto her feet. His arms wrapped around her, gathering her in close to him. She melted into his embrace, her own hands already moving, exploring. "There is," he whispered, claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

Four days day later, Shepard, Alenko and Coats all received notice to appear back in front of the investigation board.

This time they entered the sterile interview room together. Mira was surprised to see the familiar form of Admiral Hackett standing with the two officials they had spoken to last time they were here. The three of them stopped and saluted in the precise unison that had been ingrained into them as military personnel.

"At ease," the steely, blue eyed Admiral nodded at them and watched as the young marines in front of him fell into parade rest. His face betrayed nothing as he looked at each of them in turn. "I imagine you are waiting to find out what your next orders will be. The three of you will not be reporting back to duty just yet. We're sending you to Earth."

"Earth Sir?" Coats' accented voice asked the question they had all been thinking.

Hackett nodded in response. "The officials have finished going over the reports and accounts of what happened during the Blitz." The media had already dubbed the attack on Elysium, the _'Skyllian_ _Blitz'_. The Admiral eyed the marines in front of him proudly. "The three of you are all being promoted, effective immediately." He turned and indicated to someone behind him. One of the other officers opened his omnitool to forward the necessary notifications to their accounts.

The Admiral had not yet finished. "In addition, you are being awarded the Heart of Elysium. You will be the first people to ever receive this medal; the Elysium council had it created specifically in your honor."

None of them were able to keep the looks of shock from registering on their faces. "Thank you sir," Mira finally managed to stammer out. "That is rather humbling."

The Admiral held up a hand indicating he was not yet done.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko," the Admiral addressed them by their new rank and looked at them seriously. "For the leadership and courage you both demonstrated by your actions. For staying behind and fighting even when the odds were overwhelmingly against your success, the two of you are also being awarded the Star of Terra."

There was absolute silence in the room as both Kaidan and Mira's jaws dropped in unison. Coats stood there grinning at his friends, his blue eyes bright but unsurprised. He had not been able to sing praises high enough for these two when he had given his own report.

"The _Star of Terra_ , sir?" Mira asked hesitantly, not entirely convinced what they had done deserved such high recognition. "Are you sure?" The medal was the highest honor the alliance could bestow on anyone.

"Yes Commander," the admiral nodded, addressing her by her newly acquired rank. "We are sure. The Star of Terra recognizes courageous and distinguished service that is above and beyond the call of duty." The closest thing to a smile that Mira had seen tugged at the Admiral's face. "The two of you definitely demonstrated those traits."

"But we didn't do anything except stay alive until the Alliance got there," Kaidan protested.

Hackett shook his head, but was not entirely surprised at their humble response. Reports from those on the scene and on the ground had been overflowing with praise for the two officers. Ensuring civilian safety; putting their own safety on the line to protect others; discovering and stopping the contamination of the shelter's air supply. These two were largely responsible for saving the lives of every single person that had taken refuge in those facilities. Without them, the Alliance response would have been too late. Sure, some people still had died in the attack, but the casualties could have been worse. A lot worse. Elysium could have been a disaster.

"I'm not sure if you realize the exact scale of what you managed to accomplish here. We pulled several hundred mercenary bodies from the area where you were fighting. They stopped counting at two hundred. There were also over _five million_ people taking shelter down in the tunnels and emergency bunkers during the attack. That gas you intercepted would have affected them all. The two of you were the only thing standing between them, and possible slavery or death. To the people of Elysium, and those others that know what you managed to accomplish, you two are heroes."

The two of them shifted uncomfortably with the heavy praise being piled upon them, and nodded in simple thanks _._

"The awards ceremony will be at Alliance Command in Vancouver on the twenty first," Hackett continued. "You will receive your next assignments after that date. Invite whomever you want to the ceremony. Details of the event will be sent to you shortly. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, still slightly in shock after what they had just been told.

"Dismissed."

Three of them quietly filed out of the room. The shocked silence was finally broken when Coats stepped in between the two of them, and put his arms around both of their shoulders. "Well, this deserves a celebratory drink or three I believe!"

"You really want to try keeping up with us Coats?" Kaidan grinned sideways at his friend. Neither he nor Mira were big drinkers, mostly because there was just no point to it. Their biotic metabolisms burnt off alcohol quickly. It was possible, but it took a _lot_ for either of them to get actually drunk.

Matt was always trying to convince Alenko to go out drinking with him. Kaidan however tended to avoid a lot of bars and clubs since the music and lights could often trigger a migraine. "You keep talking a big game, Alenko," the young British soldier's tone of voice contained the hint of a dare, "but you never seem to back it up."

* * *

The three marines had appreciated the extra shore leave, taking advantage of the extra time off by heading back to earth early and heading to the Alenko's property by the lake.

None of them had been prepared for the throng of media was waiting for them in the docking area once they exited the shuttle in Vancouver. Lights flashed in their faces, blinding them as reporters with their cameras crowded around them, shouting their names and random questions, all hoping to be the ones to get a response from the group that had been the focus of recent news.

There were so many questions being thrown at them that Mira and Kaidan both stood there in a daze for a few moments, unsure of how to react.

" _Commander Shepard! Lieutenant Alenko!"_ Demanding voices around them started yelling their names, over and over again. It was quickly getting louder, all of them wanting their attention.

" _Commander!_ _Commander!"_

" _Lieutenant!"_ How did these people even know who they were?

" _Why were you on Elysium in the first place?"_ A pretty petite blonde with perfect white teeth stood smiling with a camera hovering beside her. " _Was the Alliance expecting the_ _attack?"_

Mira shook her head. "No actually, we were there on shore leave."

" _Is it true that the two of you are in a relationship?"_ Another reporter asked. Mira heard Kaidan answer affirmatively from beside her.

A different recording device was shoved in front of her face. " _How long have the two of you been dating? Is it serious?"_ The blurred face behind the recorder demanded.

" _Doesn't the Alliance have regulations against such thing?"_

" _Are there wedding bells in your future?"_ Mira stopped in her tracks, shocked at how personal the questions were becoming.

" _Is it true you are both biotic?"_ She managed to answer a 'yes' to that one, as her eyes scouted desperately for a way to get past the crowd that now blocked their escape.

" _Aren't biotics fitted with the L2 implant mentally unstable?"_ Mira's head snapped sideways to glare in the direction of the reporter who had been stupid enough to dare ask Kaidan that particular question.

"What did you just say?" Coats also turned towards the reporter, the newly decorated lieutenant's face tainted red with anger.

Mira lost all pretense of being polite and she started to shove her way through the crowd. "We're done here. Get out of our way." The look on her face was serious enough to stop the barrage of questions. She sighed in relief when she recognized Marc Alenko, making his way forward, waving at them.

The three soldiers managed to get to the car, leaving a trail of frustrated media shouting in their wake behind them. When the door to the sky car slammed shut, Kaidan's father took off immediately, steering the vehicle towards the family properly in central British Columbia

"Well, that was rather bracing," Matt observed rather dryly in his lilting English twang from his position in the front seat.

"Thanks Dad," Kaidan reached over from the back where he sat next to Mira and laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "Appreciate the save."

"I wasn't prepared for that," Mira shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was used to having the upper hand in a situation.

"You two have been really big news down here," Marc informed them. "I should have warned you. We'll be better prepared next time."

"Apparently so," Kaidan could feel the anger radiating from the woman he loved sitting beside him when she spoke. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she continued. "I don't mind questions about what happened on Elysium, but our personal lives are our own damn business."


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter contains triggering content.  Attempted kidnapping and unwanted touching.** _

* * *

 

Joyce Alenko shook her head as she looked down at the photo she had just taken of Kaidan and Mira in front Alliance headquarters. The two of them looked handsomely splendid in their dress blues, but neither of them looked overly happy to actually be there to receive their medals.

"Would it have killed the two of you to smile for the picture?" She admonished them, sighing. Despite that, the two of them made a striking couple. She would have to remember to send a copy of the image to Hannah.

When the group had pulled up to Alliance headquarters in the shuttle that had been sent for them, reporters and cameras had once again been waiting for them. News reports for the week had been focused on the upcoming ceremony and those they claimed had helped saved the colony. The video and audio footage from their arrival in the city was laced throughout images gathered of the Skyllian Blitz itself.

The two marines had seen enough of themselves on surveillance footage from various angles to last a life time.

The ceremony itself was as dull and stuffy as these political functions usually were. There were speeches from politicians representing parliament and praise from high ranking Alliance officials about going above and beyond the call of duty. Alenko, Coats and Shepard sat on the stage though out the entire thing, hands balled into fists that rested on their knees. The fake polite smiles were plastered on their faces for so long their cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Only specific specially cleared reporters were allowed into the ceremony itself and the official question and answer time that followed.

The alliance publicity machine was taking every advantage of the photo opportunities. Mira was seeing spots by the time it was all done. Individual pictures, then photos as a couple. The three of them together, pictures with Hannah and Kaidan's family.

All three of them sighed in relief when the actual ceremony and interviews were over and only the reception and mingling remained. They had made it at least past halfway through the evening.

Mira glanced around the room looking for her mother. She had not had a chance to talk to her yet. Hannah had only arrived at the last minute, and would need to leave again immediately after the evening was finished. She knew her mother had only been given necessary the time off for publicity and promotional purposes, but she did not really care. She was just glad for the opportunity to be able to see her.

She finally located Hannah Shepard standing outside on one of the balconies. Admiral Hackett stood close beside her his hand resting lightly on her arm.

"Well about time," Mira murmured to herself as she slowly backed away before she could disturb them.

"Pardon?" Kaidan asked.

"Those two," Mira nodded her head back over her shoulder at the older couple. "Leave them be, I can talk to her another time."

Kaidan's eyes widened and his eyebrows nearly buried themselves in his hair line as he realized what she was implying. "Your mother and the admiral!"

"Shhh!" Mira hissed, knowing that the two of them had been skirting around their relationship because of the fraternization issues it would cause. "Pick your jaw back up and keep your voice down." She nodded towards the room's exit. "I'm going to run to the washroom, I'll be back in a moment."

Mira had frowned briefly in annoyance when she came across the sign indicating that the closest facilities were currently closed for maintenance. She briefly wondered who's stupid idea was it to close the nearest washrooms during such an event, before shrugging it off and heading down the stairs to use the ones located below on next floor.

A chill ran up her spine as she wondered through the cooler, dimly lit area. It seemed strange that only the emergency night lighting was currently available for the occasion. She shrugged the feeling off as the door to the women's bathroom slid silently open. The lights automatically flickered on once movement was detected in the room.

Unable to shake the odd feeling, she shook her head as if she could get rid of it by doing so. The reporters and attention they had been receiving since Elysium made her extremely uncomfortable. She blamed the unsettled feeling she had been carrying around on that., staying in the stall longer than necessary. Both herself and Kaidan would be glad when the night was over and life could get back to normal.

Mira looked briefly in the mirror behind the sink as she washed her hands. She felt the discharge of biotics only a millisecond before becoming trapped in a powerful statis field, unable to move.

Her stomach clenched as a familiar, sick sounding chuckle breathed hotly in her ear.

* * *

Kaidan was trying not to stare at Admiral Hackett dancing with Hannah Shepard while still trying to appear as if he was paying attention to the woman that was trying to command his attention. His eyes once again scanned around the open room, looking for Mira to see if she had yet returned as an excuse to escape.

He felt a cold hand hold onto his arm through the material of his jacket as the woman, w _hat did she say her name was again?_ _Kylie? Khali? Oh yeah. Khalisah._

He took a step back away from her once again, annoyed when she simply followed and stepped closer towards him. Her body intentionally brushed up against his as she smiled. He almost choked when she looked up at him, the woman was literally batting her eyelashes at him. "I've heard from several friendly sources that biotics can be used for much more... enjoyable activities?"

Kaidan felt his face start to burn as her hand ran further up his arm. He took another quick step backward only to find he was now trapped in the corner of the room and had no further space to retreat. He looked around the sea of faces for someone to help extract him from this situation, only to meet the extremely amused gaze of his parents from across the room.

Joy Alenko tilted her head towards Marc. "Someone should go save our son," she commented dryly as they watched Kaidan from their vantage point across the floor.

Marc chuckled under his breath, and grinned. "He's a grown man Joy, he can take care of himself."

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mira demanded. "Let me go. _Right fucking now_." Her voice was laced with anger, the warning in her tone unmistakable.

Kai Leng stepped into her field of vision. His face was only inches from hers. He paused for a moment as if seeming to consider her request. "I don't think so. Not after I've gone so much trouble to get you alone."

"What do you want Leng?" The disgust and loathing Mira felt for her fellow N7 apparent with every word.

The dark haired man tilted his head sideways, a small smile that was more like a sneer pulled at the side of his face. "You were always under the delusion that you were better than me, weren't you?"

"I don't simply think that Leng, I _am_ better than you."

"And yet here we are." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only because you're a chicken shit who attacks from behind. Scared you couldn't beat me in a fair fight?" She taunted.

Leng smiled sweetly, before pulling back and punching her directly in the stomach. Mira's muscles automatically clenched as her body automatically wanted to fold in on itself in reaction to the blow, but she was unable to move. Air rushed from her body and despite trying not to she found herself coughing and gasping for breath.

"It does not matter how I win Mira, simply that I do." He tilted his head sideways and smiled. "I told you before," he stated simply as if explaining to a child, " _you_ , are _mine_."

"You **disgust** me." Her voice dripped with distaste. There had been many incidents during training with Leng. He had ignored her every rejection to his advances.

Mira felt a sharp prick at her neck and Leng grinned once again. It was not long before she could begin to feel the effects of the drug he had injected her with begin flowing through her system. "You will learn to appreciate me in time."

"You won't get away with whatever you're planning, this is Alliance HQ, and someone will be along any minute." Mira's voice sounded confident, but she did not really believe it herself. This entire floor had been empty and deserted when she had arrived and she had no reason to believe that would change anytime soon with the lateness of the hour.

Leng tipped his head at her and smiled at the alliance shuttle that was waiting on the landing pad directly outside the office next to them. "I am already getting away with it. In a few moments, this will take effect and I won't need this field any longer."

* * *

"Thanks for nothing you two," Kaidan threw an accusatory glare at his parents once he managed to escape. They were now talking with Captain Anderson, who had also found entertainment in watching Kaidan trying to extract himself from the clingy reporter.

"Where's Mira disappeared to?" Joy asked, ignoring her son's obvious complaint.

Kaidan looked around. "She went to the washroom a while ago, so I'd say she was probably ambushed by someone as well."

A quick inventory around the large room immediately told them Mira was not there, and Kaidan along with his parents wandered outside into the hallway to see if she was talking to someone outside.

"I'll go check if she is still in the washroom," Joy offered, her face beginning to show concern, "perhaps she is not feeling well."

When Joy returned a few moments later by herself with a negative shake of her head, Kaidan started to feel uneasy. He turned to the honor guard standing at the door to the reception area. "Have you seen Commander Shepard at all recently Corporal?"

"Not since she went down stairs earlier Sir."

"Downstairs?"

"Yes," the soldier nodded briefly. "The Commander took the stairs down earlier, when facilities were closed briefly for maintenance."

"I'd say she's hiding down there to escape all the attention." Marc Alenko joked.

Kaidan agreed that sounded like the most plausible reason for her delay, but could not quieten the unsettling feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Her eyelids were growing heavy and Mira felt whatever Leng injected her with rapidly working its way through her system. Every part of her body felt languid, and if Leng released his field now she doubted she would be able to support her own weight.

She felt a touch at her waist. "Get your damn hands off of me," she slurred, words barely able to form now. She was no longer unable to focus on the man standing in front of her. She felt his hand moving up her side, his thumb rubbing over her breast. She attempted to struggle, but she could not move a muscle. She couldn't even focus her eyes on him standing in front of her any longer.

The dark blur in front of her moved closer, and she felt him lick her face. His stench permeating her senses. Her stomach recoiled in horror and she tried to pull back, but nothing; he was still there and she could not move. She felt her eyes start to fall closed and she could not force them to reopen.

The room flashed intensely bright around them, as if a thousand suns had suddenly exploded in the small space. The statis field holding her up was gone and Mira crashed to the floor.

* * *

Kaidan sat next to Mira in the hospital bed watching her unconscious form. He had difficulty begin able to put into words how he felt when they opened the door and had found some stranger _licking_ Mira's face and touching her.

Shock, disgust, anger, rage? Nothing seemed quite able to adequately describe his feelings.

It was obviously the man, another N7 named Kai Leng according to Anderson, had not expected any interruptions. Kaidan had taken him completely by surprise, throwing the man backwards into the wall so forcefully, that many of his bones had been shattered. He was, however, at this point, still alive.

Kaidan felt Mira's small hand twitch slightly in his. He looked up and her eyes had started to slowly blink open.

He squeezed her hand to let her know he was there. "Hey there you."

"Kaidan," her lips moved into a soft smile. "Where am I?"

"Vancouver Alliance Medical."

Her brow momentarily creased with a frown. "Why am I in hospital?"

Kaidan leaned forward placing his elbows on the bed and capturing her hand in both of his. "You were heavily dosed with a highly experimental drug, so you were bought here for observation." He paused for a moment. "Do you remember what happened?"

Mira closed her eyes and reopened them again before she nodded slowly. Every movement seemed to be an effort. "Little groggy."

Kaidan reached over and pressed the buzzer to notify the nurse Mira had woken.

He stepped outside momentarily to let the nurse examine Mira properly. he also had to let everyone else know now she had woken. His parents had stayed in the waiting room, Hannah had to leave, but extracted a promise from Kaidan to keep her updated.

Guards posted at her door prevented anyone but himself, Anderson and Hackett from entering her room. They were unsure to the attacker's motives and if he was working alone. No one else would allowed in until they had some answers.

Anderson, Marc and Joyce looked up as Kaidan approached. "She's awake." Kaidan's mother grasped her husband's arm in relief.

Anderson arose to his feet. "Do you think she's up to talking about it?"

Kaidan wanted answers even more badly than Anderson did. He nodded. "She's still under the effects of the drug, but she says she remembers."

Shepard appeared to be sleeping when the two men reentered the room. The nurse had already left, and they closed the door behind them.

Kaidan took the seat next to Mira, taking her hand in his once more. Her eyes opened slowly once again and she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled. "I have Anderson with me, think you can tell us what happened?"

Mira nodded and moved to sit up.

"Here, let me help." Kaidan adjusted the back of the bed so it inclined to support her back.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Morning Shepard," intoned Anderson, standing behind Kaidan. "You're looking better."

"Feel like I had fifty drinks too many, but without the headache." Mira chuckled.

"We have not been able to question Leng yet as to why de did this." He is out of surgery but still not awake from his injuries.

Mira frowned. "He was hurt?"

Anderson hesitated only briefly. "Alenko put him through the wall and halfway into the next one."

Mira squeezed Kaidan's hand. "Thanks for coming for me."

Kaidan leant over and kissed her cheek. "Always."

"Leng is under arrest. He will be tried, and dishonorably discharged. There were three eye witnesses to what he was doing." Anderson leant forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees. "Do you have any idea _why_ he would do that?"

Mira shook her head. "I have no clue." Her mouth twisted in distaste. "The man has always been a creep."

Anderson looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Has he touched you or tried anything like this before?" He studied her reaction and something gave her away. "During training?". He prompted.

Mira hesitated slightly then nodded.

"Damn Shepard!" Anderson exploded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I can handle Kai Leng!" She burst in return. "The bastard only got me this time, because attacked me from behind with a stasis."

Kaidan stood up abruptly and walked towards the back of the room, his fists clenched at his sides. "This isn't about handling anything!" He turned around and paced back towards them. "He _licked_ your face Mira! Clearly the man is not stable."

Mira sighed. "He was not licking my face during training!"

"No?" Demanded Kaidan.

"No!" Mira said adamantly. "The licking thing was definitely new. And really disgusting. Look, Leng just didn't seem to want to listen that I wasn't interested in him. He would _not_ take no for an answer and seem to think he would be able to convince me if he kept trying. It seemed liked he tried to touch me a few times during training matches, but I wasn't sure if it was intentional. I just made sure I was never paired up with him."

"That's all?" Anderson probed.

"He did always seemed to be watching me, but nothing that would make me think he'd turn up in a bathroom, lick my face and try abducting me. No." She grinned evilly and raised her eyebrows. "He _hated_ that I was better than him though. I figured that's what it was about."

Anderson nodded in agreement. "He hates anyone being better than him, but that isn't always necessarily a bad thing in this line of work."

Mira shook her head. "No. There's a difference. I like being the best. I love it. Currently, I am the best and I'll keep working to maintain that." Her voice was confident. "But I don't begrudge others their successes." Mira's eyes widened as something occurred to her. "The press attention must have drove him over the edge. Maybe he thought I was getting more attention than I deserved or something? I don't know." She snorted. "He can _have_ that."

Kaidan had calmed down somewhat and retook his seat next to Mira, taking her hand into his once again. "And on that subject, I do have some bad news," he said, his voice containing a warning.

"What?" Mira's voice was guarded.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, we were not able to keep this out of the media. Apparently putting someone through a wall creates quite a bit of noise, and well, the reporters were already upstairs."

"Ugh." Mira groaned, covering her eyes with the back of her arm. "Is it bad?"

Anderson chuckled. "That depends on your definition of bad. _Alliance_ _Hero saves love from crazed kidnapper!_ doesn't sound too terrible from a PR standpoint. The follow up story once they find out Leng's identity is going to pack a bigger punch. You two are good publicity for us. Him, not so much."

Mira grabbed the pillow from behind her and covered her face with it, moaning. Kaidan smiled and pulled it away. She was obviously fine, but still slightly under the effects of the drug in her system. "Okay good try, but hiding won't work."

"Look, I'm feeling much better, and I really don't have anything else to add." She looked up imploringly her voice almost whiny. "Can't I just get _out_ of here?"


End file.
